Entre amigos
by Eli-mont
Summary: ¿crees en el destino? pues aunque no quieras creerlo, la vida te tratara de convencer un millón de veces, por suerte, no tienes que enfrentarla sola/o para eso es mejor estar, entre amigos... basada en la serie F.R.I.E.N.D.S. de Warner Bros.
1. De regreso a Hillwood

**Disclaimer: ¡Oye Arnold! es propiedad de Nickelodeon al igual que todos sus personajes, Warner Bros. y sus respectivos autores son dueños de los hechos y situaciones de F.R.I.E.N.D.S. en las que se basa esta historia **

**Aclaración: no hago esto con fines de lucro, así que, por tal motivo, la historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes dando todo crédito a sus respectivos dueños**

**Nota: esta historia puede contener palabras altisonantes y contenido del tipo sexual, se recomienda discreción, por su comprensión, gracias... **

* * *

1\. De regreso a Hillwood

Aquel taxi Amarillo que la joven rubia había tomado en el aeropuerto ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad por el Puente que conectaba la gran ciudad con el antiguo barrio de Hillwood, la carretera estaba libre y el taxi paso por las viejas y desoladas calles, leyendo con detenimiento el papel que le habían proporcionado con la dirección, su joven pasajera se encontraba nerviosa no sabía que le esperaría allí, mientras miraba por la ventana el paisaje se mordía las uñas denotando su inseguridad y fue cuando al dar vuelta en una de las calles el taxi por fin se detuvo frente aquella gran casona…

-bien, aquí es- le comento el joven taxista entregándole el papel que esta le había dado

-gracias- comento la joven mientras buscaba el nombre de su conductor en el tarjetón –Stinky- expreso sorprendida

-si- dijo el muchacho y se giró para verla -¿Helga?- le pregunto

La rubia sin pensarlo dos veces se bajó del taxi y lo más rápido que pudo saco sus maletas y corrió hasta la puerta de la casa tocando insistente el timbre

-Hola- le saludo una joven de cabello castaño que abrió la puerta

-Hola, soy la joven con la que has estado hablando… desde Londres- le comento –soy Helga Pataki- se presento

-soy Eliza Shortman- le tendió la mano

-mucho gusto- expreso la rubia estrechando la mano que la castaña amablemente le había tendido

-pasa- le invito haciendo el ademan de que entrara

Helga miro impresionada el lugar aunque no era para nada interesante pero debía admitir que se le hacía bastante familiar

-qué bueno que llegaste… justo termine tu habitación- expreso Eliza animosa

-genial- expreso Helga tratando de sonar emocionada aunque más bien su comentario sonó sarcástico

-te mostrare la casa- le animo a seguirla

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser una sala, había solo un sillón largo, la televisión, unos cuantos libreros, un viejo y polvoriento piano, lo que parecía ser un sofá reclinable y siguieron de largo hasta lo que era la cocina, una mesa en el centro, la cocineta a todo lo ancho y largo de la habitación, el refrigerador parecía muy antiguo, al igual que la estufa y la alacena

-como veras… la sala, la cocina y comedor son comunitarios- le explico la chica

Después de la indicación, salieron al corredor donde la castaña le mostro a Helga el teléfono que de igual forma seria comunitario, subieron las escaleras que aunque eran algo viejas y rechinaban en cada paso, la rubia pudo apreciar que eso era autenticidad en la casa, llegaron al segundo piso donde había solo 6 puertas, después de pasar las primeras tres, la castaña se detuvo y abrió la puerta frente a ella

-este será tu habitación, son seis y el gabán pero ahora solo funcionan… tres- expreso avergonzada la joven –y el gabán, donde duerme mi hermano- explico

Helga entro en lo que sería de ahora en adelante su nueva habitación y miro a los alrededores, era muy grande con dos habitaciones separadas, una estancia, unos cuantos muebles de jardín, entro a una de las habitaciones donde vio la cama reclinable

-no te confíes, estos muros no son muy resistentes- le comento la castaña mostrándole el eco que hacia el hueco de la pared

-está bien, no hay problema- le comento Helga sentándose en la cama y admirando el resto de la habitación

Era amplia, no tenía ventanas, el techo parecía corrió por las goteras y solo había un pequeño guardarropa que estaba de la derecho de la cama y un pequeño buro del otro lado

-esto estará bien- expreso Helga dando un pequeño brinco en la cama

-ha… no hagas eso… la cama es- expreso la joven pero era demasiado tarde pues la cama ya se había reclinado a la pared

-supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto- se pudo escuchar el eco de la voz de Helga en toda la habitación

La castaña jalo la cama y esta volvió a recostarse sobre el piso con un Helga puesto en cunclillas sobre esta

-qué bueno que estaba aquí- comento Eliza divertida para amenizar el bochornoso momento

-si… firmemos el contrato antes de que me arrepienta- expreso Helga algo nerviosa y bajando cuidadosamente de la cama

Ambas bajaron a la sala de estar donde firmaron los documentos y cerraron el trato

-bien, bienvenida a la casa de huéspedes- expreso la castaña

Helga no puedo evitar notar los ojos esmeraldas que poseía la joven eran iguales a los de cierto joven de su infancia

-bien, te presentare a los demás huéspedes- le comento animándola a seguirla a la cocina

Helga la siguió y se encontraron allí a un joven de cabello negro que estaba devorando prácticamente un frasco de mermelada

-Alan, ella será la nueva inquilina- le comento Eliza al joven que casi se atraganta

El joven le sonrió a Helga y se levantó para tenderle la mano, a lo que la rubia tomo con cierta duda pues el chico tenía toda la cara llena de mermelada

-soy Alan Star- se presentó el joven

-¿Cómo Iron-man?- pregunto Helga divertida

-no, Star…- le corrigió –además, es el rico y yo… pues vivo aquí-

-un gusto- expreso la rubia –ammm… tienes la cara llena de… mermelada- le indico

El joven se limpió un poco la barbilla

-¿así?- pregunto pero aún tenía el resto de la cara llena del gelatinoso alimento

-si- respondió Helga al ver que el chico no tenía ni idea

-bien, espero, llegue pronto mi hermano para presentártelo- comento Eliza ofreciéndole un vaso de limonada

-gracias- lo acepto Helga y bebió un poco –pero… tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas a paquetería- explico

-claro- expreso Eliza -¿quieres que te lleve?-

-no te preocupes, conozco esta ciudad vivi aquí cuando era pequeña- explico la rubia

-ok… entonces, con cuidado- alcanzo a oír Helga cuando ya había salido de la casa

Sin duda era muy extraño, no recordaba mucho de allí pero se moría por salir y recorrer las viejas calles de su antiguo vecindario y más que nada esperaba toparse con aquel joven rubia pensaba que había sido de su vida pero realmente se fue hace mucho tiempo que ya ni recordaba donde estaba esa gran casona en la que él vivía y que ella solía visitar a diario, incluso, no recordaba ni siquiera donde ella vivía cuando era pequeña

por suerte, la paquetería a donde Helga había enviado sus cosas no estaba muy lejos de su nuevo hogar, según había investigado, así que llego frente al local y entro confiada

-Hola, soy Helga Pataki y vengo a recoger mis paquetes- explico mientras buscaba en su bolsa el recibo –aquí esta- expreso victoriosa cuando lo encontró y se lo entrego al joven que le atendía

Para su sorpresa el joven era nada más y nada menos que…

-Sid- expreso sorprendida la rubia pues sin duda esa gran nariz no podría olvidarse

-Helga- expreso el joven de igual modo -¿Cuándo volviste?- pregunto mientras miraba la nota y buscaba entre las cajas detrás de el

-Hoy- comento Helga mientras golpeaba con sus temblorosos dedos el gran escritorio

-aquí están- comento el joven y levanto las dos pesadas cajas -¿Qué traes eh… libros?-

-si- respondió la rubia seria

-hace tanto que no se de ti… desde la primaria- comento el joven -¿Por qué te fuiste así porque si?

-si… mi padre… llevo su negocio a Londres y no volvimos- expreso desalentada

-pues… bienvenida- expreso tratando de animarla

-gracias- expreso –bueno, nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose pues había terminado de acomodar las cajas en un carrito que pidió prestado para llevarlas

Helga camino de nuevo hacia vieja casona, subió lentamente las escaleras porque las cajas realmente pesaban y se miró ahí frente a la puerta y sin llave…

-¿Por qué no le pedí las llaves a Eliza?- expreso frustrada cuando la puerta se abrió mágicamente o no tan mágica pues cierta pelirroja le observaba con extrañeza

-¿Helga?- expreso la joven sorprendida

-Lila- susurro Helga al notar esa mirada de borrego a medio morir inolvidable de la pelirroja

La joven sin pensarlo dos veces le abrazo, sorprendiendo a la rubia que le miro divertida

-has vuelto- expresaba dichosa Lila

-si- expreso Helga –y tú tienes el mismo tono de voz- dijo cuándo la pelirroja la había dejado de abrazar

-espera… ¿vivirás aquí?- pregunto confundida como si fuera de vida o muerte la respuesta, lo que asusto un poco a la rubia

-si- susurro apenas audible para observar la reacción de su vieja compañera de infancia

-Arnold… Arnold, ¿lo sabe?- expresaba la pelirroja

-Arnold- expreso Helga nerviosa me –hace mucho que no se dé el…- trataba de disimular su curiosidad –pero… ¿Qué sabes de él?- indago

-esta es su casa- le explico la pelirroja

Helga soltó el carrito que bajo las escaleras y se encamino a toda velocidad a un packard verde que estacionaba enfrente justo en ese momento

-lo siento- expreso Helga avergonzada cuando vio el automóvil

-no te preocupes- salió el joven, dueño del auto y miro a la joven frente a el –Helga- expreso emocionado –has vuelto- grito y corrió a abrazar a la rubia como si no hubiese un mañana

Helga estaba que no cabía de la emoción y del nerviosismo por volver a ver a su viejo amor de infancia allí frente a ella y ahora abrazándole, ni en sus más descabellados sueños en los que lo había soñado se había sentido igual a lo que ella sentía en esos momentos

-Shortman- expreso Helga rompiendo por completo el hermoso momento que se había creado entre ella y el rubio

-¿sí?- pregunto el joven confundido

-te apellidabas Shortman- se entrecorto su voz y volvió a abrazar al muchacho que le correspondió el abrazo

Después de ayudar a recoger sus libros que quedaron regados por toda la acera, entraron a la casa y caminaron a la cocina donde Eliza se encontraba preparando la cena

-Hola, veo que ya conocieron a la nueva inquilina- expreso emocionada al ver que Lila y Arnold ayudaban a la rubia con sus cosas

-de hecho, hermanita… desde hace 15 años que no la vemos- expreso Arnold rodeando los delicados hombros de la rubia con su fuerte brazo

-bien, porque no nos cuentan mientras cenamos- les animo colocando los platos en la mesa

Helga trato a toda costa de sentarse junto a Arnold pero la mesa era realmente pequeña, pero no se había dado cuenta que Alan, el joven pelinegro de ojos azules le estaba observando atentamente

-¿Cuándo volviste?- pregunto Lila –que tonta… obvio que hoy- se respondió a si misma –pero… cuéntanos…¿Por qué te fuiste?¿a dónde?- insistió

-pues… mi padre quería ampliar su negocio y lo llevo a Londres, así que, antes de que entrara a la escuela, nos mudamos- trato de disimular su nerviosismo pero la cuchara no quería cooperar y se le caía una y otra vez, golpeando contra el plato de sopa

La cena paso normal, no sin una que otra anécdota divertida de su infancia y de historias que les contaba Helga sobre su vida en Londres

-aún recuerdo cuando dijiste que amabas a Arnold- comento Lila divertida provocando que todos se quedaran callados ante tal declaración, incluso la misma Helga

-si… me gustaba… poco- expreso más que avergonzada por tener a Arnold a escasos centímetros de ella

-pero si me pediste, más bien, rogaste que te dejara ser Julieta en la obra de cuarto grado- comento la pelirroja como si fuera lo más normal del mundo sacar sus trapitos al sol

-lo sé, creo que… realmente me gusta Shakespeare- expreso Helga tratando de recomponer las situación

-pues sí, ahora eres… editora- Alan le salvo la vida a la rubia por su comentario tan atinado

-sí, de hecho, fue por eso que volví- comento –mi editorial me mando aquí para charlar con algunos escritores- explico

-genial- expreso Lila que miraba con cierto recelo a Alan

La cena termino, Arnold había ido a dejar a Lila a su casa, no era de extrañarse pues según Eliza llevaban casi tres años juntos, después de que Helga le ayudara a lavar los trastes caminaba pesarosa mientras subía las escaleras y pensaba el porqué de su horrible situación

-tranquila, yo siempre supe que Lila era mala y se escondía detrás de tanta amabilidad- expreso Alan sorprendiendo a la rubia

-sabes… no me importa Lila- expreso Helga orgullosa de si

-lo sé- le respondió el joven lo que la dejo tranquila –te importa Arnold- expreso haciendo que Helga volviera a la contienda

-no, sabes, hace 15 años que me fui de aquí, obviamente ya no me gusta, ósea era mi estúpido amor de infancia, nada más- respiro hondo después de hablar tan rápido

-claro y por eso te comportas tan nerviosamente estúpida- le reto el pelinegro

-mira, yo siempre he evitado el amor…- le explicaba

-por Arnold-

-no, porque no ganas nada, solo que salgas lastimado y más… porque los hombres son unos idiotas- expreso

-oye…- le reclamo ofendido –hay algunos que realmente se esmeran por recuperar su matrimonio mientras ella se la pasa más que feliz con su compañera de baile-

-pues déjame decirte que esa mujer es lesbiana- le grito

-claro que…- expreso con cierta faena –oh… oh… ella es tan lesbiana-

-creo que estamos igual,¿eh?- dijo Helga parándose frente a su puerta y girando a ver al muchacho que la seguía de cerca

-si…- suspiro –lamento que la novia de Arnold sea una maldita perra-

-lamento que tu esposa sea lesbiana- le respondió a lo que el joven asintió

Helga entro en su habitación

-oh… ¿en qué pieza te acomodaste?- le pregunto curioso

Helga le señalo la habitación en la que estaban todas sus maletas

-oh… te mostraré algo- expreso el chico corriendo a su habitación justo al lado de la de ella y cerrando la puerta

Helga estaba confundida por tal actitud, espero unos minutos pero al no ver respuesta, entro en el cuarto y camino hacia su habitación, se sentó justo a la orilla de la cama mientras sacaba un libro, se recostó y comenzó a hojearlo cuando escucho unos golpes

-Helga- escucho la voz de Alan –código morse… un golpe es un sí y dos golpes es un no- expreso el eco

-ok- respondió Helga divertida al ver la actitud infantil del joven

-oye… ¿me escuchaste?- pregunto el pelinegro golpeando fuertemente la pared provocando que la cama de Helga se retrajera hacia el gran muro –ups!, se retrajo la cama- pregunto preocupado

Helga solo tuvo que dar un golpe para que el chico entendiera y saliera corriendo hacia la habitación de esta para ayudarle…

* * *

**Hola n.n **

**esta es una nueva historia y como verán, me base en F.R.I.E.N.D.S. mi serie favorita, si no la han visto se las recomiendo muchísimo o pueden quedarse con mi versión, como gusten **

**comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas **

**espero les guste esta divertida historia tanto como me gusto a mi **

**por ahora, es todo lo que aclarare, gracias **

**¡ADIÓS! xD **


	2. Viviendo con el enemigo

**Disclaimer: ¡Oye Arnold! es propiedad de Nickelodeon al igual que todos sus personajes, Warner Bros. y sus respectivos autores son dueños de los hechos y situaciones de F.R.I.E.N.D.S. en las que se basa esta historia**

**Aclaración: no hago esto con fines de lucro, así que, por tal motivo, la historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes dando todo crédito a sus respectivos dueños**

**Nota: esta historia puede contener palabras altisonantes y contenido del tipo sexual, se recomienda discreción, por su comprensión, gracias... **

* * *

2\. Viviendo con el enemigo

Helga se había levantado muy temprano por el terrible sonido que venia del corredor, de lo que al parecer era una trompeta tocando como si estuviera en el ejército, la furiosa rubia salió de su habitación encontrándose con un perezoso Alan…

-¿Qué rayos es eso? ¿Eres tú?- le pregunto al joven que le miraba adormilado

-no, es Eliza siempre nos despierta a esta hora para que… "desayunemos"- expreso haciendo las comillas

Helga furiosa corrió a la puerta de Eliza y comenzó a golpearla eufóricamente hasta que la joven castaña abrió sonriente

-buenos días- expreso Eliza como si no hubiera ocurrido nada -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver el ceño fruncido de la rubia

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto Helga tratando de no parecer pesada

-tu- le explico Eliza como si fuera más que obvio

-habla del despertador- le explico Alan a la castaña

-ah… eso… siempre los despierto cuando regreso de correr para que desayunen a gusto- le comento a la rubia –mientras cocino puedes meterte a bañar- le animo

-gracias, es que no suelo despertarme a las…- comento observando su reloj de mano –seis y media de la mañana- volvió a gritar impresionada

Era cierto, Helga no solía levantarse tan temprano, su trabajo siempre empezaba a las nueve así que se dormía placenteramente hasta las siete o siete y media

Eliza hizo caso omiso de los gritos de furia de la rubia y bajo tranquilamente hacia la cocina, mientras Alan a un se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba

-entonces, ¿te vas a meter a bañar?- le pregunto antes de bostezar de nuevo y contagiar a la rubia

-pues ya que- expreso frustrada la joven regresando a su habitación con grandes zancadas denotando su enojo

-menudo humor tienes en las mañanas- comento el pelinegro divertido cuando la rubia traía sus cosas consigo y le miro ceñuda asustando por completo al joven que salió corriendo escaleras abajo

Helga se dirigió al baño, entro en el cuarto, no era muy lujoso, el escusado, un lavamanos que goteaba, la regadera… nada fuera de lo común

Abrió la llave de la regadera y el agua comenzó a descender, se comenzó a desvestir mientras el agua se templaba y el vapor llenaba la habitación

Arnold bajo de su alcoba perezoso con su toalla sobre su hombro pues se había despertado, no tanto por el sonido de la trompeta pues ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, sino más bien, por los eufóricos gritos de Helga, camino hacia el baño, tomo la perrilla y abrió lentamente la puerta mientras bostezaba encontrándose con la rubia desnuda de espaldas que de inmediato se giró y le miro sorprendida, Arnold al ver la desnudes de la chica cerró la puerta apresuradamente pidiendo disculpas

Eliza cocinaba el desayuno mientras Alan le ayudaba colocando la mesa cuando escucharon el tremendo gruñido…

-estúpido cabeza de balón- grito Helga provocando que su quejido resonara por todo lo ancho y largo de la casa e incluso podían afirmar que se escuchó en la acera y hasta el otro lado de la calle

-entonces no solo es así por las mañanas- afirmo Alan convencido de que la actitud de Helga era gruñona

Helga termino de bañarse aun sintiéndose incomoda con la situación ocurrida hace unos momentos y después se encerró en su habitación hasta que Eliza casi tira la puerta y la saco arrastrando, la llevo hasta la cocina donde Arnold le miraba expectante y Alan solo veía la escena como si fuera su película favorita

-buenos días- expreso la rubia amablemente cuando Eliza la hizo sentarse en la mesa frente a los dos chicos y deposito frente a ella el plato de huevo con tocino y el típico café bien cargado de la rubia –excepto para ti, estúpido cabeza de balón- pero tanta amabilidad no duraría si tenía frente a ella a ese joven con la cual se sentía totalmente amenazada y no solo por sus sentimientos encontrados hacia el sino por la vergonzosa situación de hace unos instantes

-Helga, ya te pedí perdón… ¿Qué más quieres que haga?- expreso Arnold totalmente arrepentido y muerto de vergüenza pues su sonrojadas mejillas lo delataban

-podrías… mostrarle tu pene- propuso Alan mirando la reacción de ambos rubios

-Hola… si…- expreso Arnold para llamar la atención de su compañero –bienvenido a una conversación de adultos, Alan- dijo sarcástico

-no, no… espera… tiene razón, tu viste mis bubis, yo quiero ver tu pene- comento Helga en razón de que estaba totalmente de acuerdo

-¿Qué?- grito Arnold impresionando mirando a su hermana para que le diera la razón

-es justo- comento Eliza

-ustedes son… unos traicioneros- expreso frustrado el rubio ojiverde –pero saben que… no me importa, ya me disculpe, así que haya tu si las aceptas o no- espeto como última advertencia a la rubia

-hay Arnold, ya olvidaste lo vengativa que puedo llegar a ser… o quieres que te recuerde el día de los inocentes- le reto la rubia

-bien, ya basta… comportémonos como los adultos que somos- le advirtió Arnold

-pues entonces muéstrame tu pene- expreso Helga frustrada

-¿disculpa?- expreso una muy sorprendida pelirroja que iba entrando en la casa

Todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos

-amm… Lila no es lo que…- trataba de explicarle el rubio a su novia que le veía furiosa

-Alan… es mejor que nos vayamos- le susurro Eliza al chico para que dejaran solos al trio

-espera… se acaba de poner interesante- le explico Alan pero lo que recibió fue que Helga lo empujara lo más fuerte que pudo y este cayó al suelo

-Lila, no lo que paso fue un accidente- le explico la rubia –Arnold entro cuando yo me estaba bañando-

-¿Cómo?- expreso anonadada -¿y cómo rayos no te diste cuenta?- le grito más que enojada, estaba roja de la furia y miraba a su novio como si quisiera asesinarlo

-estaba adormilado… eran las seis y media- le explico el rubio alzando su voz

-a mí no me grites- le respondió la pelirroja de la misma forma

-ok… yo… yo me voy- la rubia salió de la cocina, subió las escaleras lentamente mientras escuchaba como Lila gritaba cada vez más, si seguía así, se quedaría afónica

Alan y Eliza jalaron a Helga hacia la habitación de Arnold y después subieron a la azotea donde tenían de todo, una pequeña sala, un asador, unos cuantos dulces y unos libros

-¿Qué… que ocurre?- pregunto confundida al ver que los chicos se acomodaban

-estamos preparados- le explico Alan tomando la revista de sopa de letras

-¿esto ya había pasado?- expreso más confundida que antes

-sí, siempre se están peleando- comento Eliza tomando uno de los libros y recostándose sobre el sillón cómodamente

-¿desde cuándo?- pregunto la rubia curiosa por la situación

-desde… siempre- explico Eliza invitándola a sentarse junto a ella en el gran sofá –Lila es muy celosa de mi hermano y siempre se están peleando por cualquier tontería-

-sí, recuerdas en la universidad- le comento Alan

-cierto- expreso -mi hermano y Lila iban en la misma universidad…- le conto a una entretenida Helga –pero en diferentes carreras, eran buenos amigos aunque Lila siempre lo celo desde la secundaria aunque nunca fueron novios en la escuela y Arnold tampoco había tenido muchas novias- le comento lo que llamo más la atención de la rubia –empezaron a salir cuando terminaron la universidad y… más específicamente, cuando a Arnold lo ascendieron en su trabajo- explico

-sí, Arnold es un buen arquitecto… muy renombrado- comento Alan –pero cuando termino la universidad comenzó a trabajar en una constructora con los albañiles pero gracias a su ingenio, creatividad y motivación se ganó el puesto de jefe superior y ahora el lleva las construcciones- explico

Helga no podía creerlo sino era que lo oía por boca de la hermana de Arnold y de su actual mejor amigo, pero eso, más bien le sonaba a que Lila era una interesada y ella más que nadie lo sabía perfectamente, la pelirroja jamás se fijaría en el chico de esa forma y también sabia de los fuertes sentimientos que Arnold tenia hacia la chica, obviamente se aprovechó…

Estuvieron escondidos más de dos horas en la azotea, el sol ya comenzaba a calentar y ya estaban más que aburridos

-tengo que ir a dar clases- expreso Alan frustrado al ver su reloj

-¿en dónde?- pregunto Helga pues aun no sabía en que trabaja el chico

-en la universidad estatal de Hillwood, yo estudie con Arnold arquitectura pero a mí no me ha ido también, por eso vivo aquí- comento

-trabajas con Arnold como su ayudante y vas medio tiempo a la escuela- le contradijo Eliza

-metiche- le reprocho el pelinegro

-y dime… ¿tu… aun estudias?- pregunto Helga pues debía admitir que la apariencia de la joven era de una típica estudiante

-oh no… yo soy diseñadora de modas y trabajo en una pequeña empresa que apenas está naciendo, se llama: Industrias Gammelthorpe- explico la castaña

-Gammelthorpe- susurro Helga – se me hace familiar- comento

-pues, la directora general conoce a mi hermano, aunque no son muy cercanos, se llama Rhonda Gammelthorpe Lloyd- expreso la castaña tratando de ayudarle a recordar

-Rhonda- expreso una sobresaltada Helga –pero… Gammelthorpe era… era…- pensaba y abrió los ojos sorprendida –CURLY- grito

-veo que los conoces- expreso Eliza divertida

-si- suspiro

-bueno, iré a ver si ya dejaron de pelear- les comento Alan y se acercó al gran ventanal que servía como techo de la habitación de Arnold –pues… ya no escucho nada… tal vez ella lo mato- expreso

Justo Arnold iba entrado hecho una furia, azoto la puerta se recostó sobre su cama, vio sorprendido a los chicos que le miraban y se levantó para ir con ellos

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunto su hermana preocupada

-nada… ya se le pasara el enojo- expreso Arnold –discúlpenme por… hacerles esto y Helga… de nuevo, te ofrezco una disculpa- le pidió

-está bien, por ahora no me vengare- expreso la rubia insatisfecha

Juntos bajaron a la cocina donde Eliza les preparo unas galletas y tomaron un poco de té para amenizar el momento

-entonces, conocías a mis jefes- expreso Eliza indignada reclamándole a su hermano

-ya te había dicho… pero nunca me lleve bien con Rhonda- expreso Arnold

-sí, recuerdo la secundaria- expreso Alan –todas querían con Arnold y todos querían con Rhonda así que la chica trato de conquistarlo pero el caballerosamente le dijo que no y ahí fue donde su reputación se fue al caño- le explico divertido a Helga

-oh, en la secundaria eras un galán- Helga le codeo un poco

-pues no después del rumor que esparció ella- expreso Arnold un poco avergonzado

-pues que dijo- pregunto Helga curiosa

-no quiero decírtelo- comento Arnold pues conocía a la rubia perfectamente y sabía que le haría burla

-que era Gay- aunque Arnold no contaba con su intrépido amigo, Alan

Helga soltó una tremenda carcajada

-sí, y todo fue gracias a Alan que perdió una apuesta y tuvo que vestirse de mujer- le siguió Eliza riéndose con la rubia

-oye- le regaño Alan

-por eso creían que era gay… porque me juntaba contigo- expreso Arnold impresionado regañando a su amigo

Helga estaba que no paraba de reírse, tanto que solo manoteaba mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento

-oye… yo me termine casando con una lesbiana- le respondió Alan ofendido

Helga rio más fuerte por los comentarios de los chicos y la risa de Eliza que era tan contagiosa

El celular de la castaña comenzó a sonar y fue eso lo que los saco a todos del momento tan cómodo que habían creado

-es mi jefe… creo que me odia- expreso Eliza viendo su teléfono

-a mí también- expreso Arnold frustrado

-sí, creo que es como una regla general que te odien tus jefes- comento Alan

-tal vez… o es porque son las once y media de la mañana de un viernes y ustedes siguen aquí… "almorzando"- les explico Helga haciendo explicitas las comillas

-ni nos llevamos tan bien- expreso Eliza en modo de reproche

-sí y ni me importa- expreso Arnold, Alan asintió afirmando que estaba de acuerdo con el comentario del rubio

Helga apreciaba esos momentos, pues en toda su vida no había tenido aquellas risas entre amigos en que nada podía apenarte pues ellos conocían absolutamente todo de ti, se sentía como en familia, tal vez vivir con Arnold no iba a ser tan malo, debía admitir que Eliza le agradaba demasiado, era como una hermana menor a la que podías odiar, molestar, enojarte con ella pero la seguías queriendo, Alan se había vuelto su mejor amigo en tan solo dos días, lo cual era un récord contando que Helga no era muy amistosa por su humor tan sarcástico y acido, además de que nada la hacía reír pero ese chico pelinegro lo había conseguido así de fácil…

El teléfono de la casa sonó y Eliza se levantó para contestar

-es Bob Pataki, Helga- le comunico la castaña a la rubia

Eso hizo que Helga volviera a la realidad, pues algo era cierto, Bob no era del todo feliz al saber que la rubia volvería a su ciudad natal

-Hola- saludo formal –si Bob estoy bien… no, no quiero que me rentes un penthouse- espeto –pues tal vez, ya no necesite de tu dinero- le reto –espera, dije tal vez- advirtió –gracias, pero en serio estoy bien- comento mientras veía en la cocina a Eliza limpiando obsesivamente la mesa, Alan que limpiaba los dientes con un palillo pero lo hacía tan distraídamente que en una de esas el palillo le pico el ojo, Arnold solo reía, y si, debía admitir que el joven rubio era una de las razones importantes por las que podía afirmar que…

-estoy muy bien- suspiro y mostró aquella gran sonrisa, colgó y regreso a la cocina mientras observaba a los chicos –estoy entre amigos– susurro al ver lo contentos y felices que se veían y sonrió para si antes de unírseles de nuevo

* * *

**Hola n.n **

**me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado la idea, gracias por sus comentarios los tomo mucho en cuenta**

**y a los que me piden que continué el resto de las historias solo díganme cual, gracias **

**(también seria de gran alago si me comentaran como quieren que estas continúen o como creen)**

**por ahora, es todo... **

**¡ADIÓS! xD **


	3. Los frijoles mágicos

**Disclaimer: ¡Oye Arnold! es propiedad de Nickelodeon al igual que todos sus personajes, Warner Bros. y sus respectivos autores son dueños de los hechos y situaciones de F.R.I.E.N.D.S. en las que se basa esta historia**

**Aclaración: no hago esto con fines de lucro, así que, por tal motivo, la historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes dando todo crédito a sus respectivos dueños**

**Nota: esta historia puede contener palabras altisonantes y contenido del tipo sexual, se recomienda discreción, por su comprensión, gracias... **

* * *

3\. Los frijoles mágicos

Ya era lunes a primera hora y era el primer día de Helga en su nuevo trabajo, gracias a que el fin de semana, Eliza no hace su rutina mañanera de despertarse temprano y de paso a todos los demás, la rubia se levantó igual de molesta por los sonidos de la trompeta, arrojo la almohada y camino presurosa encontrándose en el pasillo a Alan y Eliza

-Buenos días- expreso Eliza con si típico humor mañanero

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- le recrimino Helga quitándole la trompeta antes de que volviera a tocarla pues Arnold era de los últimos en despertar

-sé que hoy es tu primer día en el trabajo así que te preparare el desayuno más delicioso que hayas comido un lunes- le comento Eliza –Arnold, ya despierta- grito furiosa y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras

El joven rubio salió de su alcoba adormilado con su toalla de baño y camino hasta la puerta del baño donde sin decir ninguna palabra entro y se escuchó correr el agua de la regadera

-bien, iré por mis cosas para bañarme… sigo después de Arnold- le advirtió la rubia a Alan antes de caminar a su habitación

Arnold salió del baño presuroso

-oye… ¿me puedo meter primero?- le pregunto Alan –es que Helga se tarda demasiado-

-adelante- le animo Arnold y camino hasta su alcoba a buscar su ropa

Helga salió de su habitación arreglando sus cosas cuando por su mente paso una fugaz idea…

-oh sí, es hora de mi venganza- comento Helga sobándose las manos como villana de caricatura, camino hasta el baño, lentamente abrió la puerta, el joven ya se encontraba en la regadera cantando una vieja canción country, la rubia se acercó y tomo la cortina de baño, la abrió y quedo sorprendida al notar que no era Arnold quien estaba adentro

Salió corriendo del baño y se estrelló con el rubio que iba bajando las escaleras con su ropa para plancharla

-tonto, creí que te estabas bañando- le regaño furiosa a lo que el rubio le miro desentendido

Alan salió del baño más que apenado y camino hasta su habitación

Arnold rió divertido al ver la comprometedora situación de la rubia

Helga se levantó furiosa, tomo sus cosas para bañar y se metió al baño sellando la puerta de un azotón

Eliza ya había gritado que estaba listo el desayuno y todos bajaron silenciosos hasta la mesa donde el trió se miraba entre si

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Eliza al ver su extraño comportamiento

Los tres empezaron hablar rápidamente que a ninguno se les entendía lo que decían

-basta, uno a la vez… parezco su madre- les regaño colocando frente a cada uno su plato de huevo con tocino aunque a Helga le dio más porción que a los demás

-Oye… ¿Por qué le das más a ella?- pregunto Alan indignado

-hoy es su primer día de trabajo, se siente nerviosa- le explico Eliza

-¿nerviosa yo?- expreso Helga –jamás estaría nerviosa… no suelo ser sociable con las personas pero soy una mujer muy capaz- comento

-si no es sociable con las personas nosotros somos que… aliens- expreso Alan sarcástico por el anterior comentario de la rubia

-recuerdo que en la secundaria Arnold tuvo que ir al psicólogo por algo similar- comento Eliza

-si… tenía una pesadilla muy recurrente- le recordó el rubio

-¿Qué?¿qué soñabas?- pregunto Helga curiosa

-que me lo iba a comer- susurro Eliza apenada

Helga soltó una gran carcajada

-pesabas 60 kilos a los nueve años- expreso Arnold justificándose –mama y papa te metieron a un campamento para gordos y trataste de escapar- comento

Helga rio más fuerte por las locuras que contaban

-trataba de ayudar a una ardilla que se quedó atorada- le explico Eliza jugando con su comida

-tratabas de comértela- le recrimino Arnold

Helga rió muchísimo más fuerte junto con Alan que estaba atacado de la risa

-si, en la escuela siempre la elegían de portera- le explico el pelinegro

Helga dejo de reírse pues no entendía a que venía el comentario del chico

-¿eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto confundida la rubia

-pues… que me escogían siempre porque yo cubría casi toda la portería- le explico Eliza provocando en Helga una risa tremenda

-bien, ya me tengo que ir- expreso Helga mirando su reloj y tomando su termo de café

-y a mí me falta… media hora para llamar a la escuela y decir que estoy enfermo- comento Alan haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo -¿Qué?- este se hizo el desentendido o realmente no entendía el porqué de tal reacción en sus amigos

La rubia se despidió de todos, salió de la vieja casa de huéspedes, tomo un taxi que le llevo a la ciudad y la dejo frente aquel gran edificio que de ahora en adelante seria su oficina, entro y camino hasta la gran recepción

-buenos días, vengo a ver al señor Zelner- le comento a la secretaria detrás del gran escritorio, esta le dio un pase y le señalo el elevador indicándole que era el último piso al que debería ir

Helga se dirigió al elevador donde apretó el botón del piso 10 y este comenzó su ascenso, la rubia desvió su mirada hacia el gran espejo que rodeaba todo el ascensor y se miró en el…

Lucia tan distinta a aquella niña con el ceño fruncido y el gran moño rosa, ahora si era una mujer, se había maquillado demasiado ligero pues su piel era muy tersa y blanca, un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, rímel, sombras rosas sobre sus parpados ligeramente esfumadas que apenas y se notaban y no podía faltar un poco de brillo en sus labios, no vestía muy formal solo pantalón negro, una blusa rosa y un saco de mangas tres cuartos que reflejaba su jovialidad, recordó a aquella pelirroja que tampoco había cambiado demasiado pero sin duda se había puesto mucho más bella, la castaña hermana de Arnold también era hermosa pues aquellos ojos color esmeralda que tanto el recordaban al rubio eran de llamar mucho la atención, Alan, no podía negar que el joven era muy atractivo, cabello negro, ojos extremadamente azules pero muy claros tanto que Helga al sentirse observada por ellos sentía reflejarse como un espejo, además de su sonrisa que le hacía ver ingenuo pero a la vez misterioso aunque el pelinegro no era quien llamaba más su atención, sino Arnold que también se había puesto mucho más atractivo, era muy alto, su cabello rubio ahora lo llevaba corto y esos ojos verdes que hechizaban a la rubia cada vez que los veía, además de esa sonrisa, no dudo ni un segundo cuando le habían comentado que fue muy popular en sus tiempos de adolescente

Fue el sonido del ascensor anunciando su llegada al piso número diez que saco a Helga del mar de pensamientos que inundaba su mente, camino hasta el gran escritorio y la joven secretaria le animo a acompañarla detrás de un gran ventanal donde se encontraba la oficina

-Señorita Pataki, mucho gusto soy el director general de editorial Mirrow- se presentó el señor no era muy anciano pero tampoco joven

La rubia se acercó y estrecho la mano del hombre

-veras, estoy muy apenado pues tu departamento aún no ha podido inaugurarse así que me vi en la necesidad de instalarte como sub jefa de editores- le comento

Helga frunció el ceño pues no había viajado desde Londres para terminar de sub jefa…

-señor Zelner, con todo respeto, mi trabajo está muy bien valorado y no se quién sea el jefe de editores pero exijo mi cambio lo más rápido posible- exigió la rubia al hombre que le miro asombrado por la actitud de la rubia pero esto no le asusto

Helga termino aceptando el puesto después de haber sido amenazada con una hoja de renuncia, ya que no quería preocupar a Bob o peor hacer que su familia se mudara por completo a Hillwood de nuevo, eso mataría a su padre aunque pensándolo bien, no estaría nada mal

La rubia llego a lo que sería su nueva oficina, aunque este era un cubículo en un rincón de la gran oficina, la joven sentada detrás de un escritorio miro a Helga

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto groseramente

-Helga Pataki, sub jefa de editores- se presentó la rubia del mismo modo tan osado que su compañera

-soy Melanie Stevens- se presentó su compañera rubia –jefa de editores- expreso

-un gusto- estrecho la mano de la rubia, las dos apretaron la mano de la otra pero ninguna se disponía a ceder –bien, a trabajar- le sugirió al ver que su nueva compañera era igual de obstinada que ella misma

-sí, tráeme un café capuchino vainilla sabor bombones y cereza- le pidió la rubia volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio

-disculpa- expreso Helga indignada al ver el comportamiento tan descortés de su actual compañera

-así son las cosas aquí…- le explico la joven entretenida en la computadora

-pero soy sub jefa de editores, no tu asistente- le reto Helga

-pues lo siento, lamento que hayas cambiado todo por unos míseros frijoles- comento la rubia sin prestarle la mínima atención

-¿de qué hablas?- le recrimino una confundida Helga

-pues sí, es como el cuento de los frijoles mágicos, el muchacho cambio todo lo que tenía por unos frijoles mágicos pero en tu caso, son unos simples y míseros frijoles- explico la joven -oh, ¿quieres que llame al señor Zelner?- le reto furtiva

Helga no cabía de su impresión, primero por su nueva compañera y ahora por que se encontraba apretando el botón de los cafés en la máquina expendedora de una tienda de paso a unas cuantas calles de su oficina

-no puedo creer que me haya sobajado tanto- expreso trabando la quijada de lo enojada que estaba

-¿porque lo dices?- le pregunto una joven que tomaba un par de donas y le miraba atenta

-porque tengo unos simples y míseros frijoles - comento la rubia amenazándole con su puño

-oh no, me golpearas con Betsy y los cinco vengadores- comento la joven provocando que Helga se volteara mirarla encontrándose con una de sus más viejas y entrañables amigas de la infancia

-Phoebe- expreso sorprendida al ver el gran cambio de la asiática, realmente era muy hermosa, delgada con piel de porcelana, sus delicados ojos delineados y aquella sonrisa juguetona y sobre todo coqueta que poseía

Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron animadas y muy emocionadas por reencontrarse

-Helga, cuando volviste- expreso enternecida la pelinegra

-hace unos días, la verdad… no mucho- expreso la rubia como justificándose

-tenemos que hablar necesariamente- le animo Phoebe

-claro, veo que eres doctora- comento la rubia al ver la vestimenta de su amiga

-pues sí, estoy de residente en el hospital más demandado de Hillwood y veo que tú eres…- comento Phoebe tratando de adivinar que hacia la gran Helga llevando café

-sub jefa de editores- dijo Helga con voz chillona y mofándose –pero, mi compañera me hizo llevarle un café amenazándome con despedirme- explico su situación actual

-entiendo, mi jefe hace lo mismo…- expreso Phoebe

-pero bueno, dime ¿a qué horas sales?- pregunto entusiasmada Helga

-realmente, estoy muy atareada, ya te dije que es el hospital más demandado de todo Hillwood- le comento de nuevo notoriamente nerviosa

-a las seis- indago la rubia a lo que Phoebe asintió apenada

-bien, nos vemos en la quinta avenida frente a la cuarta y sexta- le comento la pelinegra antes de despedirse

-claro, ahora… a llevarle este café capuchino vainilla sabor bombones y cereza a mi jefa- expreso la rubia divertida

-amm… Helga, el capuchino vainilla que tu buscas es el del otro lado- le explico Phoebe señalando la etiqueta desprendida de la máquina expendedora

-criminal- grito Helga furiosa

-aww… ya te extrañaba- comento Phoebe antes de dirigirse a la caja a pagar lo que compro –nos vemos a las seis- se despidió de la rubia antes de salir de la tienda

-sí, si- expreso Helga furiosa antes de volver a hacer el café pero esta vez en la máquina expendedora correcta

Eran cinco para las seis y Helga ya se encontraba camino al lugar donde se quedó de ver con Phoebe, y justo allí estaba a lado del semáforo

-aquí estoy- le saludo Phoebe al localizar a la rubia que estaba cruzando la calle –veo que aun recuerdas perfectamente las calles- le comento al ver como la rubia se le acercaba –ven, entremos- le dijo antes de entrar en el local que estaba justo enfrente de ellas

Después de pedir los típicos cafés, Helga miro el lugar impresionada

-dime… ¿Cuándo pusieron este café?- pregunto Helga curiosa al ver el lugar

-es Slaussen's- le comento Phoebe divertida

-pues ha cambiado bastante- trato de remediar Helga

-de hecho, es el único lugar que no ha cambiado para nada- explico la pelinegra

-haber Phoebe…- comento la rubia al ver que no iba a llegar a ningún lado pues sí, no reconocía absolutamente nada de su antigua ciudad –mejor dime, ¿Qué tanto ha pasado en mi ausencia?- pregunto

-muchas cosas…- comento Phoebe –pero, dime… ¿Qué rayos te paso? Desapareciste así de la nada al igual que toda tu familia- expreso

-lo se… veras, después de lo que paso con el vecindario, Olga fue a Londres y convenció a papa de mudarse para allá, obvio yo tenía diez años y no podía hacer nada, así que eso fue… nos mudamos a Londres, de la noche a la mañana, sin ninguna explicación lógica alguna- explico –y ahora, regreso y veo que todo que lo que conozco ahora ha cambiado- Helga ya había entrado en confianza cuando el mesero llego con sus cafés –en Londres había estado revisando varios lugares donde quedarme aquí en Hillwood, pero no quería nada costoso así que un compañero que había venido a visitar a unos parientes lejanos me comento de una casa de huéspedes muy económica además de hogareña y todo eso, así que me contacte, hicimos el trato y llegue a esa vieja casa de huéspedes, estúpidamente cegada, es decir, sin saber que era la casa de… ARNOLD- dio un gran suspiro para recuperar el aliento que había perdido al hablar tan rápido

Phoebe abrió los ojos impresionada

-es decir, ¿estás viviendo con Arnold?- expreso sorprendida

-si- grito Helga como si hubiera confesado su más grande secreto –pero, todo es diferente, no sabía que tenía un hermana, que salía con Lila- expreso nerviosa –así que dime… ¿Qué rayos paso?- le exigió

-pues, si… muchas cosas… cambiaron cuando te fuiste, primero que nada, cuando entramos a la secundaria regresaron los padres de Arnold con su hermana menor Eliza… ella fue la razón por la que no pudieron volver antes, Eliza es menor por unos dos años así que, según Arnold, se quedaron para criarla y recaudar lo suficiente para volver – le explico Phoebe –sobre Arnold y Lila, no se mucho… la verdad, al salir de la secundaria todos nos separamos, yo obviamente fue a Harvard y hace dos años pedí mi trasferencia a Hillwood, así que… estoy igual que tu… ya no sé nada de nadie- expreso

-bueno… yo supe que Rhonda y Curly se casaron- le explico Helga

-¿en serio, y no me invitaron a su boda?- comento Phoebe indignada

-además, es jefa de Eliza- le dijo Helga

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Phoebe confundida

-¿conoces industrias Gammelthorpe?- le pregunto a lo que la pelinegra asintió

-es una dueña de varias tiendas de ropa de marcas prestigiadas- comento impresionada

-Thadeus Gammelthorpe, así se llama Curly- le explico

-¿en serio?- Phoebe abrió los ojos impresionada parecía más perdida ella que Helga que regreso después de 15 años sin saber de nadie

Helga invito a Phoebe a la vieja casa de huéspedes para que saludara a Arnold y le platicaran mejor todo lo que se había perdido en dos años y la rubia en quince

-Hola, miren quien vino conmigo- expreso Helga entrando en la casa de huéspedes

Alan y Eliza miraron a la pelinegra y corrieron a saludarla, justo Arnold iba entrando en la casa de huéspedes acompañado de su mejor amigo…

-miren quien vino conmigo- expreso Arnold

-esperen… un deja vú- expreso Alan al escuchar en Arnold las exactas palabras pronunciadas por Helga hace unos instantes

-¿Gerald?- la rubia se acercó para saludar al moreno que la miro impresionado pero la abrazo fuertemente

-¿Helga, cuando volviste?- pregunto y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la pelinegra –Phoebe- expreso sorprendido y de inmediato soltó a la rubia para acercarse a la asiática

-que hermosa reunión- expreso Alan enternecido

-sí, iré a preparar la cena- grito Eliza emocionada

-pero no grites- le regaño Alan

-lo siento- volvió a gritar antes de correr a la cocina

-supongo que se quedaran a cenar- les sugirió Arnold

-claro- respondieron Gerald y Phoebe al mismo tiempo y siguieron platicando

Y así fue, todos se reunieron en la mesa de la vieja casa de huéspedes a cenar y después se dispusieron a platicar un rato en la sala sobre los viejos tiempos, no sin las tontas pero divertidas intervenciones de Alan y Eliza que no entendían algunas cosas pero las complementaban con algún relato adolescente que hacía a Helga morirse de la risa…

-tengo frijoles mágicos- susurro Helga para sí al ver la divertida reunión que se había formado que no podía ser más que perfecta, sus viejos y ahora sus nuevos amigos

* * *

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que bueno que les haya gustado y que les haga reír n.n **

**¡ADIOS! xD **


	4. Dia de San Valentin

4\. Día de San Valentín

-Buenos días- saludo Helga a Eliza y Alan que se encontraban en la cocina, aunque solo recibió por parte de ellos un gesto de asco

La rubia se acercó a ellos y dirigió su mirada al punto que era observado por Alan y Eliza con detenimiento

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto confundida -¿o… ella?- expreso

-es el nieto más pequeño de los Green- le explico Alan

-y… ¿Por qué esta vestido de novia?- pregunto aún más curiosa

-exacto- expreso Eliza sin despegar la mirada del joven que caminaba frente a la acera

-que putazo- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo cuando el joven se calló y el golpe resonó por todo lo ancho de la cuadra

-gracias- dijo Arnold con sarcasmo que iba entrando a la cocina y en cuanto escucho ese comentario se quitó la corbata que traía puesta

-tranquilo, no era para ti- le animo Eliza

-pero si fuera tu… si me cambiaria de corbata- Helga le hizo burla y se acercó para acomodársela

-esta es la corbata que Lila me regalo y como hoy es día de san Valentín planeaba llevarla- comento agradeciendo a la rubia por el acto aunque no se dio cuenta de cómo Helga bajo mirada algo triste

-¿y a donde planeas llevarla hoy?- le comento Eliza animadamente

-al Chez Paris- expreso el rubio ilusionado

Helga sintió una punzada pero solo se limitó a ignorar el comentario, se sentó a lado de Alan y almorzó en silencio

Arnold fue el primero en irse, era sábado y sorprendería a su novia en el trabajo pues a la pelirroja le toco trabajar, lo cual era extraño pues es maestra de primaria

-Hola, chicos… ¿Qué harán para día de san Valentín?- Phoebe llego a la casa de huéspedes y saludo a los chicos

-tomando en cuenta que es hoy… nada- expreso Alan amargado

-bueno… yo planeo ir al centro comercial a activar un plan y como hoy siempre hacen buenos descuentos… ustedes me van a acompañar- les comento aunque más que nada parecía una orden

-Hola- entro Gerald en la casa de huéspedes –chicos, los vengo a invitar al torneo de basquetbol- expreso emocionado mostrándole las entradas

-Arnold no está- le explico Alan

-supongo que solo seremos nosotros dos- comento Gerald aburrido

-y nosotras tres iremos a la plaza- expreso Eliza

Cada quien se fue por su lado, los chicos al partido y las chicas daban una vuelta por la plaza mientras Arnold llegaba a la escuela primaria donde trabajaba Lila aunque esta se encontraba completamente vacía, la llamo a su teléfono y este marcaba fuera de servicio, así que preocupado, fue a la casa de su novia y toco insistente el timbre, al no obtener respuesta subió por el árbol trasero de la casa hasta la ventana para encontrarse con una escena aturdidora…

Cayó de la rama del árbol al ver a su novia en brazos de otro en pleno día de san Valentín

Gerald ya se encontraba en su asiento observando el partido cuando noto que Alan ya se había tardado en regresar del baño

-bien, iremos a un breve intermedio- anuncio el comentarista –y aprovecharemos para dar algunos anuncios… Amigos de Alan Star favor de pasar por el a la enfermería, gracias- expresaron

Gerald abrió los ojos impresionados aunque era de esperar, se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la enfermería para encontrarse con Alan completamente lleno de ronchas

-¿Qué rayos ocurrió?- le pregunto preocupado

-al parecer soy alérgico al maní- le comento divertido el chico

-pero te comiste 3 bolsas de maní- expreso Gerald impresionado

-dije que era alérgico no que no me gustaba- explico Alan

Las chicas se encontraban en la tienda de celulares

-pero yo no quiero un plan compartido- le recriminaba Phoebe al joven que le atendía

-pues lo siento, señorita… ya no lo puedo cambiar- explico el joven –no puede dárselo a su novio- le animo

-cree que estaría aquí peleando con usted si tuviera novio- dijo sarcástica

-bueno, a una de sus amigas- le comento el joven al ver a Eliza y Helga detrás de la asiática

-oiga, a mí no me meta- le regaño Helga frustrada

-solo es un plan compartido- dijo el joven al verse acorralado

-ni siquiera tengo la "pl…"- expreso Eliza retando al joven

Después de una pelea con el joven y obligar de alguna manera a Helga para usar el plan compartido con Phoebe, salieron de la tienda de celulares, o mejor dicho, la sacaron de la tienda…

-los voy a demandar- grito Helga furiosa cuando la echaron de la tienda

-no eres abogada- le explico Eliza

-podría serlo- expreso Phoebe maliciosamente

Las tres caminaban algo decepcionadas por la plaza al ver tantas parejas y como si fuera el destino se pararon justo frente a la tienda de vestidos de novia

-quisiera casarme- expreso Eliza

-primero necesitas alguien que te lo pida- le comento Helga

-miren y están a mitad de precio- comento Phoebe

Las tres se miraron entre si…

Gerald y Alan caminaban por la plaza comercial cuando tres chicas que modelaban en el aparador vestidos de novia llamaron su atención…

-esas son… Eliza, Helga y Phoebe- susurro Gerald sorprendido señalando el aparador de la tienda

Las chicas se habían probado algunos vestidos y tomaban champan que la tienda les había obsequiado

-algún día me casare y usare este vestido- decía Phoebe

-oigan esos son Alan y Gerald, rápido… gírense… el novio no puede ver a la novia- les comento a las chicas

-no nos vamos a casar con Gerald y Alan- explico Helga

-no después de esto- expreso Eliza

-¿quieren que los asuste?- les animo

Gerald y Alan entraron a la tienda para burlarse de sus "urgidas" amigas cuando una rubia se acercó seductora a ellos y grito…

-Acepto- expreso Helga

Gerald y Alan salieron corriendo presurosos de la tienda ante las risas divertidas de las chicas

Todos volvieron a la casa de huéspedes, prepararon unas cuantas botanas y tomaban champaña

-no era así como esperaba pasarme el día de san Valentín- comento Gerald

-es mejor que estar solo- les animo Phoebe

-mire… el Gay de los Green tiene un amigo- comento Alan comiendo nachos

-cierto- afirmaron todos viendo la escena del joven sentado en la acera de enfrente platicando con otro joven

-esperen… ese es nuestro amigo- expreso Helga impresionada

-es Arnold- comento Gerald

Salieron por su amigo que se veía realmente triste…

-¿Qué te paso?- le preguntaron cuando ya estaba más tranquilo

-Lila me era infiel con Brainy- explico con la mirada perdida

Todos se compadecieron por su amigo y se quedaron en silencio solo acompañándolo en su dolor aunque Helga no sabía cómo sentirse si triste o feliz lo que si sabía es que ahora tendría una nueva oportunidad, tal vez, el destino no era tan cruel

-sabes, Arnold, se justo como animarte- le comento Gerald tratando de animarlo

Al poco rato, Eliza había preparado gran variedad de comida y botana, los chicos habían puesto algo de música y las chicas habían preparado unos juegos, y ahora, jugaban Twister

-Helga, brazo izquierdo, azul, y pierna derecha, verde- le comento Gerald

Helga como pudo se acomodó pero tiro a Phoebe que tiro a Alan que aventó a Eliza provocando que Arnold se riera por fin

-gracias chicos, esto realmente me anima- suspiro el joven al ver el enredadero en el que estaban sus amigos

-ya se, hay que echarles palomitas- dijo Gerald tomando el gran tazón y lanzándoselas

Las chicas trataban de evitar las palomitas pero Alan las trataba de alcanzar y algunas si caían en su boca, cuando el teléfono sonó

-Hola- respondió sin ánimos

-buenas tardes, señor Shortman, le hablamos para confirmar su reservación de esta noche en este restaurant- explico el señor

Arnold pensaba como cancelar la reservación en pleno san valentin cuando miro a sus amigos teniendo una pequeña guerra de comida

-sabe, deseo cambiar la reservación, en lugar de dos personas, reserve… para seis- expreso animado

Los chicos seguían peleando cuando Arnold regreso a la sala y todos se quedaron quietos observando toda acción que hiciera el chico

-vamos al chez parís- les animo

Todos se acercaron a abrazarlo…

-sin duda, es mejor estar entre amigos en san Valentín- expreso Arnold al sentir el caluroso abrazo de sus amigos

* * *

**aquí**** esta otro capitulo, espero les guste y tarde en subirlo porque estaba esperando que llegara la fecha, muy bien aquí esta, disfrútenlo **

**feliz día del amor y la amistad! arriba esos ánimos **

**¡ADIÓS! **


	5. Intentos Fallidos

**Disclaimer: ¡Oye Arnold! es propiedad de Nickelodeon al igual que todos sus personajes, Warner Bros. y sus respectivos autores son dueños de los hechos y situaciones de F.R.I.E.N.D.S. en las que se basa esta historia**

**Aclaración: no hago esto con fines de lucro, así que, por tal motivo, la historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes dando todo crédito a sus respectivos dueños**

**Nota: esta historia puede contener palabras altisonantes y contenido del tipo sexual, se recomienda discreción, por su comprensión, gracias...**

* * *

5\. intentos Fallidos

Sábado, fin de semana y todos de descanso, son las seis de la mañana y suena la trompeta tocada por Eliza como todas las mañanas…

Helga furiosa le avienta una almohada al salir de su habitación pero esta le da a Alan que cae al suelo y mira a la rubia enojado

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?... es sábado- le recrimina a la castaña que se ve tan tranquila como siempre

-lo sé, pero hoy haremos limpieza de primavera- le explica la chica sonriente –Arnold, levántate- le grita a su hermano mayor que siempre es el último en despertar

-tenemos que hacer esto cada año- afirma Alan a la rubia para calmar sus ansias de moler a golpes a Eliza

-buenos días- les saluda Arnold caminando hacia el baño con su toalla en el hombro

-por dios, ya pasaron dos meses, ¿Cuánto tiempo más estará así?- comento Helga al ver que el estado del rubio no ha mejorado desde que termino con Lila

-lo ves así porque tú quieres conquistarlo- comento Alan provocando que la rubia se sobresalte

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que deba de esperar para conquistar a alguien que ha terminado con su novia?- le pregunta curiosa a Eliza mientras preparan juntas el desayuno

-como seis meses- le propone –iré por servilletas- le comenta antes de salir de la cocina

-si es Arnold, nunca- le comenta Phoebe que acaba de llegar

-Phoebe, me asustaste- le regaña la rubia pero la pelinegra le ve con curiosidad –sé que es patético estar enamorada de la misma persona por más de veintidós años pero… no puedo evitarlo… Arnold sigue siendo exactamente igual a como era antes- explica resignada mientras se recuesta sobre la mesa

-entonces, no te rinda- le anima Alan que ya se encontraba devorando el desayuno –no lo dejes ir- comenta –ahora que ya no tiene novia, está libre y sin compromisos… y sobre todo, vulnerable- le explica

-Alan… ¿y-y-a… ya sabe?- expreso Phoebe sorprendida al ver la tranquilidad de Helga sobre el tema

-si… se dio cuenta desde el primer día- le explico sin mucho interés

-no puedo creerlo… tienes un coeficiente intelectual menor al mío y te diste cuenta de los sentimientos de mi mejor amiga… yo tarde en darme cuenta casi… diez años- expreso sorprendida

-esto no tiene nada que ver con inteligencia, Phoebe- expreso un presumido Alan –más que nada, tiene que ver con experiencia y es más que obvio que Arnold y Helga tuvieron una historia… desde que llego Helga se comportó extraña como si hubiera vuelto por una razón o mejor dicho, por alguien y en cuanto vio a Arnold supe que él era ese algo- explico sabiamente

-realmente eres impresionante para unas cosas pero para otras…- expreso Helga viendo como el chico se había ensuciado toda la camisa con la comida

El teléfono sonó y una alegre Eliza contesto amablemente…

-Helga, es para ti… es tu jefa- grito la castaña

-¿mi jefa?... ¿pero yo no tengo…? Ahh…. Melanie- suspiro frustrada y camino pesarosa hasta el teléfono –bueno…- contesto -¿Qué? ¿Ir a trabajar pero hoy es mi día…?- cuestiono –está bien, ya iré… pero deja de quejarte- expreso –nos vemos- y colgó el teléfono

La rubia camino hacia su habitación, se bañó, se vistió y bajo a la cocina donde todos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente

-eso es mala suerte, mi querida Helga- le hizo burla Alan

-pero… ¿Qué tu no vas a dar una conferencia en la escuela la próxima semana…?- le cuestiono Arnold al chico

-cierto, prometí ir hoy para decirle mi discurso al director…- expreso indignado antes de salir corriendo de la cocina

-bien, nos vemos- dijo Helga antes de salir de casa y dirigirse a su trabajo

La rubia se encontraba como siempre trabajando arduamente, es decir, llevándole café a Melanie que se la pasaba leyendo los bocetos de los libros que publicarían ese mes, mientras Helga tenía que resignarse a corregir los bocetos de los libros más aburridos de la historia que nadie jamás leería

-Hola, Helga- le saludo Alan entrando a la "oficina" o mejor dicho cubículo de la rubia

-Alan, ¿Qué haces aquí?- expreso sorprendida

-necesito tu ayuda…- expreso el castaño sonriente

-¿Qué necesitas?- expreso la rubia dudosa

-que revises mi ensayo… no quiero que tenga faltas de ortografía- le pidió entregándole una par de hojas todas arrugada

La rubia las tomo dudosa, las miro por un momento y se sorprendió…

-¿Qué rayos dice aquí?- expreso confundida –no se le entiende absolutamente nada- explico

-sé que está un poco arrugado pero…- decía Alan mientras intentaba desarrugar las hojas

-¿un poco?- expreso indignada la rubia –y además, no se le entiende absolutamente nada a tu letra- le regaño

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- salió Melanie de su oficina y observo a la rubia –Hola- sonrió coqueta –Helga… ¿Quién es tu amigo?- le pregunto tímida

La rubia se sorprendió ante el inminente cambio de su compañera

-e-e-él es Alan Star- le presento al castaño

-mucho gusto- Alan le ofreció su mano y la rubia gustosa la estrecho –perdón, solo vine a… que Helga revisara mi ensayo- expreso apenado escondiendo sus hojas

-yo puedo hacerlo…- le animo Melanie –pasa a mi oficina- le invito –Helga… tráenos un café- le exigió a la rubia

-¿Qué?... pero yo…- expreso indignada

-cierto… pero que mal educada…- expreso avergonzada -¿Alan, tu qué quieres?- le pregunto al castaño

-un café… oh… y unas muffin de fresa- le pidió a Helga que le fulmino con la mirada

-ya oíste- chasqueo los dedos y entro a la oficina junto a Alan

Helga furiosa fue por un café y llego a la oficina hecha una fiera…

-Helga, necesito tu ayuda- le llamo el director Zelner

-sí, claro…- expreso animada al ver que por fin alguien apreciaría su ayuda

Aunque se apresuró a sacar conclusiones pues el director tenía una junta importante y mando a Helga por los cafés, la rubia llego cansada a su oficina… ya era demasiado tarde, ni siquiera había comida y no había terminado la razón por la que fue a trabajar que había sido un boceto del más inelegible

-Melanie… ya llegue- le aviso a su compañera pero esta no contesto e incluso su oficina estaba cerrada lo cual le sorprendió un poco a la rubia puesto que está siempre la deja abierta -¿Qué estarás escondiendo?- se preguntó –ya se… tal vez sea el nuevo libro que yo me moría por leer- expreso emocionada y corrió a su escritorio a sacar la llave extra que había conseguido sacarle a la llave original que tenía Melanie en el caso de que esta tuviera algún boceto nuevo

La rubia abrió la puerta despreocupada pero lo que encontró del otro lado no fue para nada de su agrado…

Alan en bóxer atado al escritorio mientras leía una revista, la rubia cerró la puerta inmediatamente sin poder salir de aquel trance que le había provocado esa escena

El teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar y ella corrió a contestarlo

-Hola, departamento de editores- respondió elegante y sin que se notara su nerviosismo

-Hola, Helga… podrías venir a la oficina un momento- le llamo Alan amablemente

La rubia entro a la oficina furiosa mirando al chico que le sonreía

-¿me podrías pasar las llaves que están colgadas?- le pidió

Helga miro las llaves y las iba a tomar

-espera… si te las doy… Melanie sabrá que tengo llave su oficina y que te libere- expreso la rubia

-tranquila, yo le explico todo- expreso Alan despertado por zafarse

-pueden despedirme- le recrimino

-por favor, Melanie se tardara horas en aquella entrevista… libérame- le exigió

-bien… lo hare solo si prometes que jamás la volverás a ver- le regaño

-jamás- repitió Alan seguro de si

-nunca volverás a venir a mi oficina- siguió retándole

-nunca- repitió de nuevo

-y… me devolverás mi iPod- le exigió

-te devolveré… ¿pero yo no tengo tu iPod?- expreso confundido el joven

-lo perdí… me compraras uno- recrimino furiosa

-hecho- cerraron el trato

Helga desato al castaño que comenzó a danzar por la habitación cuando la rubia de repente lo ato de nuevo pero a la puerta

-pero… creí que…- expreso Alan desanimado

-no, no quiero perder mi empleo- expreso la rubia enojada

-no crees que notara que estoy atado en un lugar diferente- le grito furioso cuando la puerta se abrió le golpeo en la cadera provocando que cayera al suelo de dolor

-ya se… ya sé que puedo hacer para convencerte- grito victoriosa la rubia a lo que el castaño le miro dudosa

Al día siguiente, Helga salía de su habitación muy descansada puesto que Eliza no la había despertado por consideración ya que había trabajado hasta tarde el día anterior, entro al baño pero se encontró con una mejor que sinceramente no esperaba ver allí

-Alan- grito furiosa y entro a la habitación del castaño donde este se encontraba barriendo –me dijiste que terminarías con ella… hicimos un trato- le recrimino

-¿de qué hablas?- expreso el castaño confundido

Helga saco al castaño de su habitación, literalmente, lo arrastro hasta el baño, Melanie salió de la ducha y miro a ambos jóvenes confundida

-perdón, por espantarse Helga, no era mi intención y Alan lamento que lo nuestro no haya funcionado- expreso coquetamente

-muñeca, ya terminaste- Arnold llego hasta la joven y la beso apasionadamente

Alan y Helga miraban la escena sorprendidos y luego se cubrieron los ojos mutuamente

-supongo que ya conocen a mi novia- expreso Arnold orgulloso –vamos- tomo la mano de la chica y se fueron hacia su habitación

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí?- gritaron Alan y Helga al mismo tiempo

-ella vino muy noche buscándote, Alan, Arnold era el único despierto a esa hora, supongo que pasaron una noche muy calurosa- expreso Eliza divertida

-eres un idiota- le recrimino Helga al castaño

-¿yo? Pero si fuiste tú la que me dijiste que terminara con ella- grito Alan de igual modo

Eliza en medio de los dos no entendía la situación, sin embargo sonrió

-lo interesante está por comenzar- susurro antes de dar media vuelta y bajar la escaleras

* * *

**Hola n.n **

**lo se, es de las que menos he actualizado pero la verdad no tengo para nada de tiempo, es algo que tengo muy medido pero esta semana me espacio para adelantarlos, así que gracias por sus comentarios que son muy tomados en cuenta, saludos CAPTAIN8TH, gran amiga y gran escritora n.n **

**por ahora es todo, disfrútenlo **

**ADIOS n.n**


	6. La noche que nadie durmió

**Disclaimer: Oye Arnold! es propiedad de Nickelodeon al igual que todos sus personajes, Warner Bros. y sus respectivos autores son dueños de los hechos y situaciones de F.R.I.E.N.D.S. en la que se basa esta historia.**

**Aclaración****: no hago esto con fines de lucro, así que por tal motivo la historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes dando todo crédito a sus respectivos autores. **

**Nota: esta historia puede contener palabras altisonantes y contenido del tipo sexual, se recomienda discreción, por su comprensión, gracias **

* * *

6\. El día que nadie durmió

La noche caía en Hillwood y con ello las luces de las calles comenzaban iluminar el camino para aquellos que regresaban de su agitado día hacia sus cómodos hogares, la vieja casona de ladrillos se encontraba tan silenciosa que la joven de cabellos castaños podía leer tranquilamente su libro mientras tomaba un poco de café y se preparaba para ir a dormir, la puerta de la entrada se escuchó indicando que alguien había llegado…

-Hola- saludo la joven dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta

Una joven rubia llegaba prácticamente arrastrando los pies de lo cansada que se encontraba, saludo con la mano a la joven y se recostó en el sillón cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto divertida al ver esta actitud de su amiga

-hoy no dormiré- sentencio la rubia

-¿y eso?- tomo un poco de su café

-tome siete tazas de café- le comento

La joven casi se atraganta con su café al escuchar tal confesión

-así es… Melissa me pidió café y como no le gustaba el que le traía me rechazo prácticamente todos, así que termine tomándomelos yo- suspiro cansada

La puerta volvió a sonar y un joven de cabellos castaños entro con una gran bolsa de basura

-¿Qué rayos es…?- pregunto la castaña señalando la bolsa

-es una bolsa de basura llena de empaques de chocolate- comento tranquilamente sentándose en el sillón que no estaba ocupado por ninguna de las dos jóvenes

-¿y porque comiste tantos chocolates?- pregunto la rubia

-me comentaron en el trabajo que el chocolate hace producir una sustancia que te hace estar feliz todo el tiempo…- explico –y hasta ahora- le dio un mordisco al chocolate que traía abierto –no me quejo- y siguió comiendo

La puerta de nuevo sonó y los jóvenes en la sala se sorprendieron pues no esperaban a nadie, una joven de rasgos orientales y un joven de piel morena entraron en la sala

-genial, es la reunión de la pandilla feliz- comento la castaña frustrada

-acabo de salir del quirófano y me aburre estar en casa, así que decidí venir acá- comento Phoebe sentándose en el sillón con la rubia que le hizo espacio

-yo venía a buscar a Arnold- comento el moreno cuando la rubia y el castaño bufaron

-tenías que mencionarlo- le reclamo Eliza –Arnold no viene en todo el día y en la noche se queda en casa de Melissa, si acaso viene de madrugada a buscar ropa o cosas- explico

-wow, ¿va en serio la cosa?- comento el moreno

Alan y Helga le miraron molestos, Phoebe solo rio ante su reacción y Eliza bufo frustrada

Después de un rato platicando sobre su día se pusieron a ver un poco de televisión…

-son las doce de la noche, la hora nacional, y ahora… el himno nacional estadounidense…- decía la voz de la televisión mientras se ponía la bandera de los estados unidos de norte américa

-tengo hambre- comento Alan

-yo igual- comento Phoebe, Helga y Gerald

Eliza estaba tratando de mantenerse despierta cuando todos se levantaron hacia la cocina para comer algo

-¿Qué hay en la nevera?- pregunto Alan abriendo el refrigerador

-solo hay sopa- comento Helga

-nadie está en la semana, así que no hemos podido comprar despensa- explico Eliza recostándose sobre la mesa

-bien, comeremos sopa- se acercó Alan a tomar la cazuela

-espera… ten cuidado, la cazuela esta…- Eliza trato de detenerlo

Pero la cazuela cayó al suelo cuando los mangos que la sostenían se rompieron

-nuestro único alimento- le reclamo Gerald

-¿y ahora que rayos vamos a comer?- grito Helga molesta

-yo limpio- se ofreció Phoebe encaminándose al patio para traer el trapeador

-hay sándwiches- señalo Alan el paquete de rebanadas de pan que había encima del refrigerador

Después de organizarse y limpiar el desastre…

-hace tanto que no comía sándwiches de mantequilla de maní- comento Alan

-desde la primeria, tal vez- comento Helga sarcástica

-no, de hecho desde la semana pasada- explico sin entender la broma y dándole un mordisco a su sándwich

-son la una de la mañana… ¿acaso ninguno de ustedes tiene sueño?- pregunto Eliza frustrada

-no puedo dormir- comento Helga

-yo no quiero- explico Alan

-mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a dormir de día y trabajar de noche- dijo Phoebe

-yo no tengo sueño- exclamo tranquilamente Gerald

-¿entonces… que hacemos?- pregunto Alan

Un rato después de discutir si seguir viendo la televisión o hacer algo más….

-¿Cómo que arpía no forma una frase?- pregunto Alan frustrado

-no, y es una mala palabra- comento Gerald

-¿las malas palabras no cuentan? porque tengo varias- comento Helga jugando con sus fichas

-¿Otorringolaringolo no cuenta tampoco?- pregunto Phoebe –lo siento es que no salgo casi nunca del hospital- exclamo

-son las dos de la mañana y estamos jugando Scrabbel- exclamo Eliza frustrada

-bien, ya vamos a dormir entonces- comento Alan

Se levantaron dispuestos a dormir cuando un ruido extraño les llamo la atención…

-¿alguien había escuchado eso?- comento Gerald

-es la alarma de incendios- comento Helga señalando el dispositivo

-hay que buscar el instructivo y…- comentaba Alan

Eliza se acercó y arranco el dispositivo de la pared

-o hagamos eso- termino el castaño

El dispositivo seguía sonando

-quítale la batería- le recomendó Gerald

Eliza tomo el dispositivo y arranco la batería lo que provoco que el dispositivo sonara más fuerte y sin interrupciones

-hay que cortarle los cables y…- comentaba Alan

Eliza frustrada estrello el dispositivo una y otra vez contra la mesa pero este no dejaba de emitir aquel sonido tan frustrante

Así que decidieron ir a tirar la alarma lo más lejos posible que se les ocurriera…

-dios mío, son las tres de la mañana- comentaba Helga observando el reloj de la entrada

-vamos a dormir- decía Alan

-no, hay que recoger todo el desorden, Gerald y tu hagan la sala, Helga y yo haremos la cocina- comento Phoebe

Todos comenzaron a hacer los que hacer es para no dejar tanto trabajo al día siguiente para Eliza, cuando aquel sonido volvió y alguien toco la puerta de la entrada

-Eliza Shortman- se escucho

-¿alarma de incendios?- pregunto Alan preocupado

Eliza se acercó y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un grupo de bomberos que cargaban la alarma

-señorita, no puede desconectar su alarma de incendios- le comento el bombero entregándole la alarma

-pues dígame como la apago- expreso desesperada la castaña

-tiene un interruptor entre los cables- comento el bombero

-será… ¿este?- pregunto Alan levantando un cable con un botón en la punta

-vamos a cortar los cables- le imito Gerald

-tiene que volverla a conectar- le recomendó el bombero

-pero… ¿Cómo?- le pregunto preocupada

-nosotros podemos hacerlo, no tardaremos ni media hora- comento el bombero indicándole a sus compañeros que entraran

Una hora después, los bomberos habían terminado de colocar la alarma y aquel ruido había cesado

-¿Qué significa "migos"?- pregunto uno de los bomberos que se había puesto a jugar con los chicos Scrabbel

-significa que le falta una "A"- comento Gerald

-bien, señorita, ya está todo listo- comento el bombero

-gracias por todo- le agradeció Eliza y acompaño a los bomberos hasta la salida –son la cuatro y media de la mañana- explico

-sí, pero ya se me fue el sueño- explico Alan

-si, a mí también- contestaron los demás

-el Scrabbel me hace dormir, juguemos una partida más- recomendó Gerald

-sí, esperen, ¿Cuál era la palabra a la que le faltaba la letra "A"?- pregunto Alan

Más tarde, esa misma mañana, el hermoso sol salía para alumbrar las calles de la ciudad indicando el inicio de un nuevo día, un joven rubio entraba en la vieja casona tratando de no hacer ruido cuando vio a todos sus amigos reunidos en la sala, se acercó lentamente y observo a todos dormir placenteramente parecían una pandilla muy divertida y que se habían pasado toda la noche jugando Scrabbel…

-una A- tomo la ficha que se encontraba en la mano de Eliza –y se forma…- la coloco en el tablero –amigos- susurro y sonrió al ver a todos reunidos pero borro de inmediato la sonrisa al recordar que hace tanto que no estaba así con todos

* * *

**Hola n.n, lo se, hace tanto que no subía nada y menos de esta historia, espero les guste como esta yendo, pronto seguire actualizando puesto que ya tengo mas tiempo, así que gracias por su paciencia **

**Saludos a Pau-Pau que siempre me apoya :3 **

**Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, declaraciones de guerra, Team Cap... **

**Saludos y Bye bye! **


	7. Cuando Helga se le declaro a Arnold

7\. Cuando Helga se le declaro a Arnold

Aquel rubio con extraña cabeza en forma de balón bajo las escaleras y se encamino a la cocina sorprendido de que todos sus amigos estuvieran reunidos en esta siendo tan temprano…

-¿lista, Pheebs? Toma tu plato- le comento el castaño que parecía estar haciendo hot-cakes en el sartén

-listo- la pelinegra se preparó tomando su plato y Alan lanzo al aire el hot-cake que Phoebe atrapo con la mano pues era evidente que no llegaría al plato

-¿buenos días?- comento dudoso el rubio

Helga leía unos papeles, Gerald jugaba con su celular y Eliza limpiaba un poco la mesa del desorden que estaban haciendo, impresionados todos se giraron hacia donde estaba el rubio

-¿Qué? No me miren así- pidió apenado

-bueno, es que normalmente nunca estas y es la primera vez que despiertas aquí- comento Alan

-sí, claro- asintió el resto del grupo

-la verdad… es que me siento excluido- confeso –he visto que han hecho muchas cosas juntos y… pues… sin mí- explico

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto el moreno

-bueno, aparecieron en el periódico, los bomberos los conocen, y hacen tantas cosas juntos que yo… yo…- decía desesperado

-es porque tú te la pasas pegado a tu novia- le reprocho la rubia que creyó que lo había pensado pero en realidad lo había dicho, todos los chicos la miraron sabiendo de lo que hablaba, pero Arnold simplemente se perdió en sus pensamientos

-disculpen, creo que yo soy el que me he alejado… pero… bueno, porque no salimos juntos un día de estos, hagamos algo juntos, el fin de semana- propuso

-bueno, porque no, claro- respondieron gustosos

-claro que no- le dijo su novia en cuando le comento sus planes

-pero, amor, es justo que pase más tiempo con ellos, son mis mejores amigos y… mi hermana- le trato de explicar el rubio

-por dios, Arnold, hay gente que solo ve a sus mejores amigos en reuniones o convenciones de exalumnos, y a sus hermanas en navidad- dijo déspota

-pues no quiero ser como esa gente, mis padres no me enseñaron a ser así, por eso tienen tantos amigos por todo el mundo- expreso molesto

-pues no lo haremos y punto, además, cumplimos meses de novios e hice una reservación en el Chez Paris- le reprocho

-¿Chez Paris?- se sonrojo el rubio recordando lo de hace un año en día de San Valentín

Eliza limpiaba la casa mientras Helga leía tranquilamente en la sala, y a decir verdad esto le estorbaba a la joven que trataba de terminar rápido la limpieza

-¿no ayudaras en nada, verdad?- le pregunto la castaña

-trate de ayudarte y me mordiste la mano- le mostro las marcas de dientes que tenía en su ante brazo

-perdón, pero… así no se lavan los trastes- comento la joven

-¿y por eso tenías que golpear a Alan con un sartén?- pregunto sarcástica

-pues sino sabe dónde se guardan que no los toque- se justifico

El timbre sonó y la castaña fue a abrir pero gran sorpresa que se llevó al ver a un joven rubio alto y muy guapo que invito a entrar

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Helga quedándose anonadada con tal joven tan apuesto

-es mi primo- comento la castaña gustosa de tenerlo en casa

-Hola, Helga, ¿ya no te acuerdas de mí?- le guiño un ojo

-¿Arnie?- pregunto la rubia confundida por la gran transformación del rubio

Alan y Gerald se habían encontrado de regreso del trabajo y habían acudido a un bar cercano para distraerse un poco…

-mira esa chica- le comento el castaño al moreno al ver a una joven despampanante que estaba en el bar

-¿Por qué no le hablas?- le animo el moreno

-¿crees que una diosa como ella se va a fijar en algo como yo?- le pregunto

-no, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo- le dijo divertido

-gracias- el castaño se llenó de confianza pero al razonar la respuesta del moreno se giró para verlo aunque su amigo solo le hizo la seña de que fuera

Mientras tanto, Phoebe se encontraba de guardia en el hospital donde trabajaba cuando se encontró a un viejo amigo de la universidad que tomaba un curso en ese mismo lugar…

-entonces… solo estoy de paso- le comento el joven

-wow, me parece perfecto- la pelinegra estaba embobada con el chico pues era muy apuesto

-y dime… ¿tienes… a alguien especial?- le pregunto

La joven sonrió victoriosa ante la no tan inesperada pregunta

La vieja casona de ladrillos amaneció tranquilamente, pero conforme fue pasando la mañana la cocina y la sala se fue llenando de la divertida pandilla que todos los días se reunían en aquella casa

-sí que has cambiado, Arnie- le comento Gerald

-gracias- expreso el joven presumidamente pero bromeando

-chicos, tengo algo que decirles… bueno, en realidad a ustedes no, pero sé que es importante para Arnold y…- comentaba Phoebe

-no podrás venir a la reunión que planeamos- expreso Alan desesperado porque la pelinegra daba tantos rodeos

-si… lo siento, tengo una cita- explico la joven –y Eliza ira conmigo- jalo del brazo a la castaña que la miro extrañada –es guapo y doctor- le comento a lo que Eliza sonrió complacida

-pues les informamos que Gerald y yo tampoco podremos ir…- le guiño el ojo

-conoció a una chica en un bar que lo rechazo y le hecho un vaso de tequila encima, pero su amiga sintió lastima por él y lo invito a salir, y yo iré porque llevara a la loca de su amiga que lo rechazo- explico Gerald ante la mirada recriminadora de Alan

-esperen, no…- grito Helga –iré yo sola con Arnold y su noviecita- expreso frustrada

-podríamos salir… tu y yo- le invito el rubio

Helga le miro sorprendido y sonrió algo sonrojada ante la repentina propuesta

Justo en ese momento llego Arnold al lugar muy apenado por lo que tenía que decirles, ya que el había sido el que los invito y ahora los dejaba plantados

-no te preocupes, si, no hay problema- y comentarios así salieron de la boca de sus amigos

Sábado por la noche y todos se preparaban para sus diferentes planes, emocionados por lo que harían y con quien lo harían…

-pero, ¿Por qué todos tienen que hacerlo en esta casa?- expreso Eliza sumamente nerviosa puesto que Alan y Gerald esperaban que Helga y Phoebe salieran de maquillarse en el baño

-ya estamos, ya- Helga salió del baño con un hermoso vestido strapless rosa y Phoebe con un vestido pegado azul con un gran escote

-wow- expresaron los chicos

-yo voy primero- Alan se desencanto del hechizo primero y le gano el baño al moreno

Así la tarde paso dándole el paso a la preciosa luna llena que iluminaba la ciudad aquella noche

-me gusta este restaurant, no es como el de enfrente- comento Helga pues estaban en el Chez Pierre justo frente al Chez Paris

-oye… esos no son…- comento Arnie señalando la entrada donde estaban Alan y Gerald acompañados de dos hermosas jóvenes

En la entrada Alan peleaba con el Host pues este le comento que ya no había mesas…

-lo siento, señor, pero ya no hay mesas- le explico el hombre por millonésima vez

-y si, se lo dice a mi amigo- saco un billete de diez dólares que se le cayó al suelo

Gerald solo miraba como el castaño se humillaba así mismo

-listo, ¿y las chicas?- pregunto al ver que sus citas habían desaparecido –rayos- expreso frustrado –mira, allá están Helga y Arnie, vamos- le animo al moreno

Eliza y Phoebe llegaron de igual forma al mismo restaurant y al no ver a sus citas decidieron esperarlos junto con sus amigos

Así la mesa que empezó siendo para dos personas término siendo para seis, los jóvenes reían divertidos sin darse cuenta del tiempo ni de las cosas que comían y comían

-termino siendo como una reunión…- comento Eliza

-sí, solo que falto Arnold- explico Alan

-está en el restaurant de enfrente- dijo Gerald recibiendo un codazo por parte de Phoebe

-¿aún sigue siendo el?- le pregunto Arnie a la rubia al ver como su mirada decayó al nombrar a su primo

-lo siento, Arnie, sé que piensas que soy una tonta- explicaba Helga mientras tomaba de su vino

-está bien, sabes, yo siempre quise que te quedaras con mi hermano- comento Eliza de igual forma le dio un trago a su copa

-yo también- le animo Phoebe

-nunca me imaginé que te gustaba mi mejor amigo- expreso Gerald

-el también es mi mejor amigo, y yo supe desde el primer día que vi a Helga que le gustaba- expreso el castaño

Y las botellas de vino comenzaron a terminarse repentinamente, hablar del tema Arnold y Helga sin duda involucraba y ponía sensibles a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la mesa

-sabes que digo yo…- comento Gerald un poco tomado –deberías decírselo- le animo

-sí, porque no vas ahora- le dijo Eliza que estaba ya un poco pasadita de copas

-sería darle un cierre a todo esto- explico Alan aun tomando de su copa de vino

-tienen razón, además… está aquí enfrente… porque… porque no lo hago- se levantó trastabillando la rubia de lo borracha que se encontraba

Como pudo Helga salió del restaurant, seguida de sus amigos que se les olvido pagar la cuenta, pero animada por ellos fue que entro al Chez Paris y camino hacia la pareja que se encontraba tranquilamente cenando

-Arnold- le llamo la rubia

-¿Helga? ¿Estas… ebria?- pregunto confundido

-no- pero la voz se le entre corto por un eructo que salió de su boca –bueno, sí, pero no importa… yo… yo te amo…- confeso –siempre te amé y no sé porque hice tantas locuras por ti- se rio al recordar –yo me disfrace de Cecil para venir a la cita de día de san Valentín, tenía en mi habitación un altar con la forma de tu cabeza y escribía libros y libros de poesía en tu honor- rio más fuerte tanto que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir –y tu…- su voz se apagó –nunca te diste cuenta- fue lo último que dijo antes de desplomarse en los brazos del rubio que no dudo en atraparla

Los aplausos de sus amigos que de igual forma ya estaban ebrios no se hicieron esperar, vitoreos y chiflidos por parte de ellos, hicieron que el Host los sacara del restaurant

-disculpe, señor, ¿le ayudo en algo?- le pregunto el mesero al ver la situación en la que el rubio se encontraba

-no… yo… solo deme la cuenta, por favor- pidió

-pero, Arnold, la cena- le reclamo su novia

-no vez como esta…- le reclamo el rubio sumamente molesto por su actitud

-decide ahora, ¿es ella o yo?- le reto la chica en cuanto el rubio se levantó para cargar a Helga y salir del lugar

Al día siguiente, todos amanecieron en la sala de casa de huéspedes, aun sin saber cómo llegaron anoche y peor aún que rayos había pasado la noche anterior…

-rayos, mi cabeza- se sobo el castaño

-iré por las pastillas- Eliza se levantó y se encamino al baño

Phoebe le dio un ligero golpe a Gerald que del susto cayo del sillón, lo que provoco que la rubia que se encontraba en el suelo cubierta por una sabana se despertara del ruido que provoco el moreno

-tuve un sueño horrible…- expreso en cuanto recobro la conciencia

-yo igual, aunque en realidad no recuerdo que paso anoche- le comento el moreno

-solo sé que estábamos juntos, y juntos… ¿Qué puede pasar?- les animo Phoebe

-aquí están las pastillas- la voz del rubio saco a todos de ese cálido ambiente en el que se encontraban

-¿Arnold?- dijeron sorprendidos

El rubio sonrió pero no fue una sonrisa al aire, sonreía a alguien específico…

* * *

**Hola n.n, este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos, por lo que espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado **

**Serenity, gracias a ella es que he estado actualizando tan seguido jejeje realmente me animan tus comentarios, chica, eres genial**

**Saludos a Maca (Paula) **

**Bye bye! **


	8. Alan se enamora

8\. Alan se enamora

Era una bella mañana en la vieja casona de huéspedes, Arnold despertaba por el extraño e inusual silencio y tranquilidad que había en la casa, puesto que su hermana no los había levantado con su horrible forma de tocar el saxofón, se giró hacia su buro donde se encontraba el reloj y vio que eran las nueve de la mañana, rápidamente se levantó y bajo a la cocina donde se encontró con una escena a la que soñó pertenecer…

-no creo en la gravedad- comentaba Alan almorzando un sándwich

-¿Cómo que no crees?- pregunto intrigado Gerald

-es que no siento que algo me atraiga al suelo, más bien me empuja- explico

Todos lo ignoraron y siguieron con su desayuno, Helga se encontraba preparando los cafés y cuando la cafetera anuncio que el café estaba listo, comenzó a vaciar el agua con café en las tazas y le agregaba a cada uno lo que cada uno de sus amigos pidió…

-bien, ya está el café- anuncio colocando las tazas en la mesa –de vainilla para Phoebe- se lo entregó a la pelinegra –de cocoa para Eliza- y se lo acerco a la castaña- para Alan con mucha azúcar- y el joven tomo la taza –y para Gerald muy cargado- sonrió hacia el moreno que tomo su taza –Arnold, ¿Cómo quieres tu café?- le pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba a poner más agua a la cafetera

Todos cambiaron sus tazas pues la chica rubia las había confundido…

-solo con dos terrones de azúcar- le pidió mientras tomaba asiento -¿y… entonces… esto hacen todos los días?- pregunto

-no, ayer desayunamos caldo de pollo- explico Alan –tú estabas allí- rio divertido

-se refiere a que si siempre desayunamos juntos- explico Eliza –ánimos, hermanito, no sé qué haya pasado con esa chica, pero está en el pasado- le animo sobándole los hombros en señal de cariño

-sí, somos fuertes sobrevivimos- comento Gerald palmeando a su amigo por la espalda

-no todos éramos gordos- señalo Alan pero Eliza le miro enojada –pero si… sobrevivimos- dijo riendo dándole a entender que bromeaba

-gracias, chicos- agradeció el rubio

-sin duda pasar los malos ratos entre amigos es lo mejor que hay para corazones rotos- todos miraron a la rubia por la profundidad de sus palabras -¿Qué?- exclamo extrañada –oh, vamos, soy escritora- comento dejándole la taza al rubio con su café

El rubio dio un trago a su café pero se dio cuenta que este sabía muy amargo pues la rubia olvido ponerle azúcar, pero eso ya no importaba, estaba decidido a hablar con ella

Después del desayuno, cada quien se fue a sus diferentes trabajos, excepto el rubio pues aquel día no se sentía con ánimos de asistir, así que se quedó en casa…

Mientras que Helga, llegaba al trabajo, lista para enfrentar a su "jefa" que probablemente la odie más que antes por su reciente ruptura con Arnold…

-¿Dónde… esta mi escritorio?- expreso sorprendida al ver que tanto la oficina como el pasillo que daba pase a este estaban vacíos

-lo lamento, Helga- el señor Zelner entro en el lugar –supongo que tu amigo debe de estar muy deprimido- comento

-¿de qué habla?- pregunto confundida

-¿no sabes?- expreso –Melissa huyo con el primo de su novio, que según entiendo es tu amigo, ¿no es así?- le comento

-que perra- susurro por lo bajo

-y bueno, tuve que quitar tu departamento, y ahora te cambiare de sub-división, tranquila, estarás en buenas manos- le animo el hombre entregándole una caja llena de sus cosas

Sin darse cuenta, la rubia ya se encontraba frente a esa puerta que daba entrada a una pequeña oficina a lado de la oficina principal, "Sub-división, Lerner" se leía en el letrero pegado a la puerta, la joven dio un largo suspiro y entro…

-¿Hola?- saludo buscando al que sería su nuevo jefe

-Hola, tú debes de ser Helga, soy Bruce Zelner- se presentó el joven amablemente

-¿Zelner?- se preguntó la rubia

-sí, mi hermano mayor es el dueño de editoriales Zelner- explico –yo solo manejo la sub-dirección, algún día llegare a competir contra el- se animó a si mismo

-claro- expreso dudosa la chica al ver la diminuta oficina

-bien, trabajaras aquí- le mostro la nueva ubicación de su antiguo escritorio

-genial- expreso sarcástica y coloco sus caja de cosas encima

-muy bien, instálate y tengo tu primer trabajo- le comento el joven

-pues… listo- dijo sacando sus papeles de la caja y colocarlos sobre el escritorio

-iras por la hija de mi hermano- y le entrego una tarjeta

La rubia suspiro decepcionada, sin duda no obtendría ningún aumento nunca si seguía en esa empresa, pero al leer el nombre de la tarjeta se sorprendió…

-espera… esta es la tarjeta de Elizabeth Amín, es una gran escritora de la firma, leí sus bocetos y son estupendo- comento emocionada

-pues, si, Elizabeth Amín es mi sobrina y ha de tener más o menos nuestra edad- le explico

-¿en serio?- expreso emocionada

-así es, por ello necesito que vayas por ella y le muestres la ciudad- le pidió el joven

La rubia llego más que emocionada a la casa de huéspedes donde solo se encontraba Arnold

-Hola- le saludo el rubio

-no vas a creer lo que ocurrió- le comentaba la joven emocionada

-no lo sé, dime- le animo Arnold al verla tan emocionada

-pues le mostrare a mi escritora favorita la ciudad- explico

-que bien, felicidades- expreso el joven sinceramente

-iré a bañarme- expreso emocionada subiendo las escaleras para alistarse

El teléfono sonó y el rubio contesto sonriente al compartir la alegría de la rubia

-¿Hola?- contesto

-buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Helga?- pregunto la voz que parecía ser la un joven

-no se encuentra por el momento- contesto extrañado el rubio –pero si quiere dejarle algún mensaje- sugirió

-por favor, dile que la veré una hora antes en el aeropuerto antes de que vaya por Elizabeth, la escritora a quien le mostrara la ciudad, por cierto, soy Bruce Zelner- explico el joven seguro de sí y colgó

-¿Quién era?- le pregunto la rubia al escuchar el teléfono

-Bruce- contesto Arnold notablemente celoso –me voy al trabajo- comento antes de salir sumamente molesto de la casa

-¿mi jefe?- se preguntó la rubia -¿pero… que le dijo?-se preguntó, saco la tarjeta del bolsillo de su suéter y pensó en marcar para ver que había ocurrido

La puerta de la entrada sonó anunciando que alguien había entrado, la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada esperando que fuera el rubio para preguntarle por lo ocurrido, pero eran Eliza y Alan que regresaban de trabajar

-Mira, Helga…- Alan se acercó a la rubia emocionándole mostrándole una hoja –una alumna comento que era apuesto- dijo divertido

-¿Cómo sabes que fue una chica?- le cuestiono Eliza

Alan se quedó pasmado ante la idea y su sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro

-vamos, no lo desanimes- le regaño Helga –adivinen que… iré a darle un tour a mi escritora favorita- explico emocionada

-¿en serio? ¿Te ascendieron?- pregunto Eliza

-no… de hecho, me cambiaron de departamento a la sub-división de la empresa- expreso desanimada

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Alan preocupado por su amiga

-chicos, miren esto- Gerald y Phoebe justo iban llegando algo agitados mostrándoles las fotos que Arnié les había mandado donde se encontraba con la exnovia de Arnold

-por eso- explico la rubia

-no puedo creerlo, es una maldita- expreso molesto Alan observando las fotos

-espero que no se las haya mandado a Arnold- comento Eliza preocupada

Arnold se encontraba ya en su oficina revisando unos planos cuando una joven muy hermosa se acercó a la oficina

-Señor Shortman, soy Sarah, vera soy muy fan de sus arquitecturas- explico la joven

-gracias- comento el rubio desanimado

-¿se encuentra bien?- le pregunto preocupada

Mientras que en la casa de huéspedes, todos se encontraban preocupados por el rubio…

-por cierto, Helga, ¿Por qué salió mi hermano sumamente molesto de la casa? ¿A dónde fue?- pregunto Eliza preocupada

-no lo sé, mi jefe me llamo y de un momento a otro dijo que iría a trabajar- explico confundida

-Arnold, siempre se refugia en el trabajo cuando se siente triste, molesto o deprimido- comento Alan

-¿creen que sea por las fotos?- se cuestionó Gerald

-no lo sé, pero…- la rubia estaba por dar su opinión cuando vio una caja en el refrigerador de comida que parecía ser del Chez Paris -¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó tomando la caja

-cierto, aun no recuerdo nada de lo que paso aquella noche en que Arnold termino con su novia- explico Eliza sobándose la cabeza

-solo recuerdo que se encontraba con nosotros, Arnie- comento Gerald

-¿será que fue por eso que terminaron?- se preguntó Alan

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos cuando una lluvia de recuerdos los ataco con recuerdos de aquella noche, pero sobre todo el recuerdo que más los impacto fue cuando Helga se le declaro a Arnold, todos se giraron a verla y la chica rubia también lo recordó gritando horrorizada…

-es por eso que estaba tan extraño… ahora lo recuerdo todo- explico la rubia –Ella le había retado, tenía que decidir entre una de las dos- comento

-eso significa, ¿Qué…?- se preguntaba Alan

-te escogió a ti- expreso Eliza emocionada

-tengo que ir a verlo- pensó la rubia

-espera… pero, ¿no ibas a ir hoy con tu escritora favorita?- le recordó la castaña

La rubia se paró de inmediato, no podía quedar mal con su nuevo jefe, pero en realidad quería ir y aclarar las cosas con Arnold

-alguien cúbrame- pidió a sus amigos

-no puedo, debo volver al hospital- comento la pelinegra

-yo igual, debo trabajar doble turno- explico el moreno

-yo traje trabajo para terminar en casa- dijo la castaña

-¿Alan?- le pidió la rubia

-¿quieres que le muestre a una completa desconocida la ciudad? ¿Qué tan urgido crees que estoy?- le recrimino

-vamos, Alan, no tienes nada que hacer, por favor- le pidió Helga

Alan lo pensó por unos momentos pero al ver la desesperación de la rubia acepto

Helga fue de inmediato a la oficina del rubio…

-¿entonces… siempre la has amado?- le pregunto la joven

-sí, la vida me dio otra oportunidad de verla y nunca me di cuenta de que estaba allí, frente a mí- suspiro

-pues olvídala, si ella no quiere nada contigo, es porque no vale la pena- le animo la joven y le robo un beso

La rubia justo entro en la oficina y observo esta escena

-Helga- le grito el rubio y aventó a la joven para perseguir a la chica rubia que salió inmediatamente corriendo –Helga, espera- Arnold la alcanzo antes de que esta saliera a la calle

-perdón, yo… yo… no sé qué hago aquí- comento le chica apenada

-claro que sí, dime, ¿Por qué viniste?- le insistió el rubio

-que no lo sé- exclamo la rubia y se zafo del amarre para seguir su camino seguida muy de cerca de Arnold que sin duda no la perdería de vista

-¿ya quieres decirme?- se acercó a la rubia cuando esta se sentó en una de las bancas del parque

-yo… yo… yo siempre he amado, Arnold- confeso –pero…- la sonrisa del rubio se esfumo al escuchar esta palabra –ahora, no lo sé, sabes, verte tan cambiado y estar tan cerca de ti, me hizo darme cuenta que me lastimas más de lo que me haces feliz- explico

-pero… Helga, ni siquiera nos hemos dado la oportunidad- el rubio la tomo de las mejillas y la acerco hacia el

-no lo sé, Arnold- susurro –ya no lo sé- y desvió la vista evitando el beso que el rubio planeaba darle

Los jóvenes llegaron a la casa de huéspedes juntos, pero ambos tomaron caminos separados, Helga hacia su cuarto y Arnold hacia el sótano donde tenía sus planos, dejando a Eliza quien era la única en la casa, sumamente confundida…

-buenos días- Helga bajo a desayunar al día siguiente un poco desanimada

-buenos días- le saludo Eliza y coloco frente a ella un par de hot-cakes con caritas felices hechas con mermelada

-¿y Arnold?- le pregunto la rubia

-se fue muy temprano al trabajo- explico la castaña

El teléfono sonó y Eliza fue a contestar…

-¿Quién era?- le pregunto Helga

-Alan, al parecer se llevó muy bien con Elizabeth, se fueron a la playa- expreso sorprendida

-¿Quién es Elizabeth?- se preguntó la rubia comiendo de su desayuno –oh no, oh no, no, no…- la rubia se levantó sumamente molesta –Alan, lo voy a matar- grito molesta


	9. Londres

9\. Londres

Era una hermosa mañana soleada en la ciudad de Hillwood y unos jóvenes se empezaban a alistar para ir a sus respectivos trabajos o hacer sus quehaceres del día, así que se reunían como cada mañana en la cocina de aquella endémica casa

-buenos días a todos- la joven rubia bajaba felizmente para tomar su desayuno

-Buenos días, Helga- le saludaron nos presentes

-buenos días- le saludo el castaño, pero la rubia ante este acto le dio un zape al pasar a su lado -ya, Helga, ¿Cuándo me perdonaras? - insistió

\- ¿oyeron eso? Es el sonido de la alta traición- comento molesta mientras se servía café en su termo

-creí que era el sonido de la depresión total por la comprometedora circunstancia social- indico Phoebe

-no, eso fue ayer después las inseguridades de un futuro prometedor y… bastardo- argumento Arnold

\- ¿podrían pasarme el azúcar? - pidió la rubia

Alan que era el más cercano al recipiente lo tomo y se lo paso

\- ¿podría alguien que no fuera misógino pasarme el azúcar? - insistió

-Helga, por favor…- le rogo el castaño, se levantó de su asiento y se hinco frente a la chica provocando que esta retrocediera indignada y tirara todo su café sobre si -perdón, no fue mi intención- dijo arrepentido

La rubia le miro furiosa pues ahora tendría que volver a cambiarse, salió de la cocina bufando y murmurando en voz baja cosas sin sentido

-será muy difícil que te perdone- comento el joven moreno

-rayos, ya no sé qué hacer… además, invite a Elizabeth a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros- comento el castaño

\- ¿nosotros? - exclamo Arnold confundido

-sí, quiero que la conozcan, volverá a Londres el lunes y ustedes ni siquiera saben cómo es- explico

-espera… ¿seguirás viéndola? - indago el moreno

-pues claro, realmente me gusta- comento el joven

-Alan, creo que no entiendes la gran responsabilidad de un amor a distancia- le comento el rubio -es mucho- explico

-lo dice el chico que tiene al amor de su vida viviendo bajo el mismo techo y no puede decírselo- comento Eliza

Gerald comenzó a reírse

-no me hagas empezar contigo- le amenazo la castaña, así que el moreno siguió tomando su café

Llego el fin de semana, nadie tenía planes de hacer absolutamente nada y como todas las tardes se reunían en la casa de huéspedes para ver si se les ocurría hacer algo

Helga había estado trabajando toda la semana pues tenía que entregar un informe sobre un libro que era muy extenso, así que esa tarde bajo a la cocina por un poco de agua cuando vio a todos reunidos en la sala

\- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? - pregunto -no esperen no respondan- se recordó así misma que siempre hacían lo mismo

Pero ahora todos le miraban raro, Gerald sudaba nerviosamente, Phoebe trataba de calmarlo, Arnold le sonría como si fuera el mismísimo Guasón, Eliza se acaba las palomitas del tazón y Alan miraba impaciente su reloj

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto la rubia confundida cuando sonó el timbre

-yo abro- Alan corrió despavorido hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió una hermosa joven castaña entro -todos, ella es Elizabeth- la presento -cariño, ellos son mis amigos- comento

-un gusto conocerlos- dijo con su acento un poco británico

Todos la miraron de arriba abajo y después miraban a su amiga castaña, pues ambas de algún modo tenían un gran parecido

-Elizabeth, ella es Helga, quería que la conocieras- Alan se la presento a la rubia

-hola, Helga, es un gusto por fin conocerte, Alan me habla mucho de ti, lamento que estés enojada con él, pero te aseguro que esto no se interpondrá en tu trabajo- le animo la castaña

Pero Helga en realidad estaba impresionada por el gran parecido que tenía aquella chica con la hermana de Arnold

-y bueno… ¿Qué hacemos? - pregunto la chica tímida al ver sus miradas sobre ella

Los chicos pusieron música y Eliza fue a la cocina a traer botanas, bocadillos y sodas

\- ¿es mi imaginación o esa chica se parece a…- pregunto Gerald

-si- respondió Phoebe

\- ¿le deberíamos decir? - insistió

-no- le respondió de nueva cuenta la pelinegra

La pequeña reunión siguió su curso normal, aun cuando todos estaban impresionados con el gran parecido entre las dos chicas

\- ¿así que… me perdonas? - pregunto Alan a la rubia

-bien, te perdono, solo porque esa chica se parece a…- le comento

\- ¿a quién? - pregunto extrañado

\- ¿en serio? ¿no te parece familiar? - le señalo a la chica quien platicaba amenamente con Arnold y después a Eliza quien platicaba con Phoebe

-no, ¿a quién? - insistió el castaño

Helga se dio por vencida y siguió comiendo botana

Se hizo de noche y Alan fue a dejar a su novia al hotel dejando a todos confundidos

\- ¿entonces? - Gerald fue el primero en romper el silencio

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Eliza confundida

-por dios, Eliza, esa chica era exactamente igual a ti- comento Helga

-¿Qué? Claro que no- exclamo sentida

-tanto física como en personalidad- le dijo Arnold

-Arnold, eres mi hermano- le regaño

-vamos, niega que alguna vez tuviste algo que ver con Alan- indago el rubio

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la repentina confesión

FLASHBACK

Alan llevaba poco tiempo de ser amigo de Arnold, pues acaban de ingresar a la universidad y era el único amigo que el rubio había hecho, así que ese día decidió llevarlo a la casa para que conociera a sus padres y a su burlona hermana que creía que era su amigo imaginario…

-Familia, él es Alan- lo presento a sus padres

-Hola, un gusto conocerlos- comento el castaño

-wow, entonces era verdad, y no es imaginario- se burló Eliza

-ella es la adoptada- dijo el rubio -y antes era gorda- comento recibiendo de su hermana un golpe en el hombro

-cállate, por cierto, mama, ya es hora de irme arreglando- y la emocionada muchacha subió a su habitación

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre hoy? - pregunto el rubio

-es el baile de graduación- comento la mujer emocionada corriendo auxiliar a su hija

Así que Arnold, Alan y su padre Miles se quedaron en la sala viendo el partido de base bol, cuando bajo Stella y le dio un ligero golpe a Miles para que se girara y viera a su hija

Eliza vestía un precioso vestido morado y tenía su cabello castaño suelto y con unos ligeros rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros

-te ves hermosa, hija- le comento el hombre emocionado

-gracias papa- le agradeció

-sí, hasta que te bañaste- se burló Arnold golpeando a su amigo para que le hiciera burla, pero Alan estaba en realidad embobado

-ahora, a esperar a mi cita- dijo emocionada y se sentó en el sillón

Las horas pasaban y el chico que la había invitado no llegaba, y Eliza comenzaba a desesperarse

\- ¿me habrá dejado plantada? - pregunto asustada

-no, mi amor, tranquila- le comentaba Stella tratando de calmarla

-Arnold, ¿Por qué no la llevas? - le pidió su padre

Arnold y Alan subieron al cuarto del rubio y se pusieron un traje

-amigo, mi hermano está muy triste, ¿podrías… fingir como que la invitas al baile? - le pidió el rubio entregándole un ramo de flores que corto del jardín

La castaña miraba la ventana triste observando como su mágica noche se hacía cenizas cuando unas hermosas flores taparon la vista, se giró encontrándose con el amigo de su hermano

\- ¿irías al baile conmigo? - le pidió el chico sonriente

Así Arnold y Alan escoltaron a Eliza al baile, sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar pues la chica llego del brazo de dos apuestos universitarios que fueron la envidia de todas las chicas esa noche

FLASHBACK

\- ¿en serio… hizo eso? - exclamo Gerald sorprendido

-si… pero… no creí que pasaría nada… después de que mis padres se fueron de viaje por el mundo y él se mudó entendí que todo era cosa del momento- comento la castaña

Arnold miro de reojo a la rubia que estaba igual de sonrojada que el

Alan mientras tanto se quedó un rato platicando con Elizabeth sobre como llevarían su relación…

-no puedo hacerlo, te extrañaría mucho- confeso la castaña

-yo igual, eres muy especial para mí, la forma en la que te conocí- admitió sincero

\- ¿entonces? - pregunto la chica asustada por la respuesta - ¿vendrías a Londres conmigo? - susurro la joven esperanzada

Esa noche, Eliza no pudo dormir, daba vueltas en su cama y la imagen de cierto joven castaño, todo lo que había vivido con él, entonces entendió, que ella siempre le había gustado, solo que aprendió a controlar sus sentimientos por él, a la mañana siguiente se lo diría, tenía que…

Bajo presurosa a la cocina esperando encontrarse con el desayunando tranquilamente o diciendo algún chiste bobo y sin sentido, pero se encontró con Arnold, Helga, Gerald y Phoebe y platicaban muy seriamente, en cuanto la vieron entrar a la cocina se callaron

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto preocupada

-Alan llamo esta mañana… esta en Londres- le comento Arnold

\- ¿Qué? - expreso anonadada

-y nos dijo que… que…- Helga no podía destrozar así a su amiga

-nos dijo que está pensando en casarse con Elizabeth- termino Arnold, palmeando el hombro de la rubia que se giró y lo abrazo

Todos miraban a Eliza que estaba en completo Shock, más que nada porque no sabía que decir, que pensar o sentir al respecto…

* * *

**Hola n.n, lo seeeee, hace milenios que no publico nada, absolutamente, pero he estado super ocupada, sin inspiracion y sin una gota de hacer absolutamente nada, asi les pido una disculpa por todo, tal vez ya hasta perdieron el hilo de la historia pero prometo no volver a dejarla inconclusa otra vez... **


End file.
